Una nueva vida
by Lucy mkr
Summary: Shaina se canso de esperar a Seiya y decide emprender un nuevo estilo de vida. Este es un triangulo amoroso entre Seiya, Shaina y nuevos personajes! cap 14! FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

_"Te amo y no puedo evitarlo… siento que esto que tengo adentro me quema… es fuego que nada ni nadie puede apagar… pero tu… tu solo has visto en mi a la amiga, a la compañera… he sido incluso capaz de sacrificar mi vida por ti y aun asi no entiendes que te amo… ella solo se encuentra en tus pensamientos y ¿Yo? Simplemente no existo… te quiero, te amo, no puedo evitar lo que siento por ti, no puedo escapar a ello y te lo he dicho infinidad de veces… cada vez que te veo al lado de ella, pienso en tu felicidad y me detengo, muchas veces quise abrazarte y besarte, pero mi orgullo me detenia… no… ha pasado bastante tiempo y nada cambia, pero… yo ya he tomado una decisión…"_

Era media noche… todo el Santuario dormia placidamente… las estrellas parecian un hermoso manto que cubria al cielo… era la noche perfecta… aquella joven de cabellos verdes habia renunciado ya a su condicion de caballero…

_Flashback_

-Atenea, yo… he decidido irme del Santuario…

La diosa Atenea se lo permitió… pero no la dejó renunciar a su constelación, ella no dejaba de ser un caballero de Atenea

-Entiendo, has decidido abandonar el Santuario, pero no puedo dejar que renuncies a tu condicion de caballero… has sido una pieza muy importante entre los caballeros femeninos, por ese motivo, no puedo conceder todo tu deseo…

La joven asintió… agradeció a la diosa el gesto tan amable que habia tenido con ella y se marchó… cuando salia de los aposentos de Atena, una joven pelirroja la detuvo

-¿Estas segura?

-Sí, segura

-¿No se lo vas a decir?

-¿A él?

-No… ya… me cansé…

-Entonces… suerte…

-Gracias

Ambas jóvenes se abrazaron

_Fin del Flashback_

Habia caminado unos cuantos kilómetros… ya se encontraba cerca de Atenas… las luces de la ciudad se podian ver desde lo alto del monte…

-Mundo, alla vamos…

Solo cargaba una bolsa… ese era todo su equipaje… sin mascara alguna y sin armadura, se podia ver a una hermosa jovencita, con un rostro angelical ¿Quién podia imaginarse que ella era la más letal caballero femenino? Ya estaba cansada, estaba enamorada de él, pero él nunca la vio como a una chica… él solo tenia ojos para la diosa… siempre que ella le decia lo que sentia por él, lo unico que él hacia era abrazarla… y quedarse en silencio… ese silencio que ella hubiera deseado se convirtiera en un "Si" pero de los labios de él nunca salió palabra alguna que le diera alguna señal… ahora que todo habia terminado, la batalla contra Hades, todo habia regresado a la normalidad (o casi todo) pero ella… ella seguia igual… nada habia cambiado para ella, la misma indiferencia… por eso habia decidido cortar con aquellos lazos que tenia con él… era una difícil decisión pero tenia que hacerlo… cuando se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba en Atenas…todo era colorido, habia musica por alla y varios restaurantes al aire libre… todo parecia una fiesta… cansada, decidio buscar una posada, mañana seguiria su camino hacia España o Paris… hacia donde fuera… justo cuando iba en una callejuela, un par de bribones daban una paliza a un joven

-Hey, ustedes ¿Aprovechandose?

Los bribones, que resultaron ser simples ladronzuelos, quisieron darle su merecido a la chica, pero no contaban con que ella sabia pelear y muy bien… los dos ladronzuelos salieron corriendo al sentir los golpes de ella… dejando el pobre joven medio muerto en la calle…

Ella lo cargó y buscó una posada, ahí, curó las heridas del joven… quien al dia siguiente despertó…

-¿Dónde…?

Lo primero que vio, fue a una hermosa chica de cabellos verdes dormida en una silla… intentó no despertarla, pero fue en vano, ella tenia los mejores reflejos y sintio el leve movimiento de las sabanas…

-¿Quién eres¡Ah!

- No te muevas, estas muy adolorido aun…

El joven se llevo las manos a la cabeza… aun le dolia… la joven pudo ver a un chico de aproximadamente unos 20 años (5 años mayor que ella) cabello rubio como el sol, piel tan blanca como la nieve, una mirada tan cautivadora y tan sensual, alto, media aproximadamente 1.70

-¿Qué fue lo que me paso?

-Te estaban golpeando ayer…

-Ya recuerdo…

-¿Qué hiciste para que te golpearan asi?

-Habia salido de un restaurante, de repente, senti que me seguian, corri pero me dieron alcance… ¡Demonios, me han robado todo lo que traia!

De repente, la joven puso algo en las manos de él

-Supongo que es tuyo…

-¡Mis cosas¿Tú…¡Gracias!

-No me des las gracias…

El joven le dirigió una sonrisa, sin embargo la joven se dio media vuelta

-Intenta descansar

-Oye ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Para que quieres saber mi nombre?

-Me gustaria saber el nombre de mi salvadora, yo me llamo Jean

-Mi nombre es Shaina

-¿Shaina? Bonito nombre

Los dias pasaron, Jean era cuidado por Shaina, el joven definitivamente empezaba a sentir cierta simpatia por aquella joven de cabellos verdes, aquella joven que, a pesar de su frialdad, demostraba tener buenos sentimientos… paso una semana y ambos decidieron seguir su propio camino, sorpresa que se llevo ella cuando él habia decidido pagar la posada en la que estuvieron por una semana…

-Es hora de irme…

-¿A dónde vas?

-No lo se… tal vez recorra el mundo

-Entonces toma

El joven le dio una tarjeta

-Si algun dia vas a Francia, aquí esta mi tarjeta, si me necesitas algo, ahí estaré

Shaina tomó la tarjeta y la guardo en su chamarra

-¡Ah! Toma esto tambien…

El joven le entregó un colgante con la figura de un angel…

-¡Pero Jean¡Yo no puedo recibir…!

-Tomalo por favor…

El joven se puso detrás de ella, Shaina sonrio levemente

-Gracias

-No me des las gracias, quien tiene que agradecerte soy yo… y esto es lo que realmente eres… un angel… bueno, es hora de que me vaya… de seguro estan preocupados por mi desaparición…

El joven agito la mano en señal de despedida, para desaparecer al final de un callejón… Shaina tomó la unica bolsa que llevaba y la puso en su hombro… escondio el colgante entre sus ropas y caminó sin rumbo fijo… y asi fue como Shaina de Ophicus abandonó Grecia, recorrió parte del Mediterraneo hasta que llegó a Francia, las calles se encontraban bellamente iluminadas… era ya de noche y la Ciudad Luz se veia hermosa… Shaina busco una posada, sin embargo, no logró encontrar una sola habitacion vacia cuando…

-¡Dejenme en paz!

Una jovencita intentaba librarse de un chico al parecer, mayor que ella

-¡No¡Te amo¿No lo entiendes¡Tienes que ser mia!

-¡No¡Alguien que me ayude!

Shaina se acercó, tomó por el hombro al joven

-Te ha dicho que la dejes en paz…

-¿Quién eres tu? No eres mas que una mujer…

De repente, el joven sintió cómo un puño le sacaba todo el aire del estomago… haciendolo caer inconciente…

-¿Estas bien?

La chica lloraba desesperadamente y sin pensarlo, corrió a abrazar a su salvadora

-¡Gracias!

-No tienes que agradecer…

Cunado la chica se tranquilizó, ambas caminaban por las calles de Paris

-Mi nombre es Marie, mucho gusto

-Me llamo Shaina, por cierto ¿Sabes de algun lugar donde pueda quedarme a dormir?

-¡Si! Justamente mi madre tiene un cuarto… ¡Estara encantada de dartelo!

Ambas jóvenes caminaron hasta una hermosa y pintoresca casa

-¡Mamá, ya llegue!

Marie corrió hacia la entrada de su casa, la puerta estaba abierta y olia a pan recien horneado, la madre de Marie, se encontraba en la cocina, pero en cuanto escucho la voz de su hija, salió rapidamente

-¡Marie¡Me tenias muy preocupada!

Ambas se abrazaron, Shaina se acercaba lentamente, cuando estuvo más cerca, Marie la presento

-Mamá, ella es Shaina… viene por lo del cuarto… ella… ella me salvó de Paul…

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Angelique

La señora extendio su mano y Shaina hizo lo mismo, asi fue como ella llego a ocupar aquella habitacion, al dia siguente, Shaina se despertó muy temprano

-¡Buenos dias!

-¡Buenos dias!

-Ire a buscar trabajo

-Esta bien¡Pero regresa temprano para la cena, hare algo exquisito de cenar!

Shaina asintio y se fue sin rumbo fijo… no conocia Paris, no sabia por donde comenzar… repentinamente, encontró un periodico tirado… lo levantó e intentó leerlo… pero no logro entender nada ¡Estaba en frances!

-¡Shaina!

Volteo al lugar de donde provenia la voz

-¡Marie¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica se detuvo, tomó un poco de aire

-Te segui… vas a necesitar un poco de ayuda con las direcciones…

Shaina sonrió

-¡Vamos!

Ambas chicas caminaron por un buen rato, ya habian visitado varios lugares donde requerian ayudantes, tristemente como Shaina no tenia muchas habilidades con la cocina francesa, no podia encontrar empleo, hasta que un cartel pegado en el cristal de un restaurante llamó la atención de ambas chicas, sin embargo, tuvieron que rechazar la prouesta: Shaina aun no sabia hablar frances… horas después un tanto desanimadas regresaron a la casa

-¡Mira¡Hay gente!

Marie señalaba a un para de jóvenes que se encontraban en la entrada de la casa

-¡Marie¿Cómo estas?

Una de las jóvenes saludo alegremente a Marie al verla

-¡Bien, gracias¿Qué les trae por aquí?

-Necesitamos alguien que vaya a trabajar a casa de los Loira¿Tu madre sabe hablar griego?

La madre de Marie, que salia en ese momento a recibir a las invitadas, miró a la niña con cara interrogante

-¡No! Mi madre no habla griego¡Pero yo se quien si puede ayudarlas!

Y sin decir más, Marie jaló del brazo a Shaina

-¡Ella es griega y busca trabajo!

Las dos jovencitas se miraron y asintieron

-¡Ven con nosotras¡No hay tiempo que perder!

Ambas chicas lograron convencer a Shaina, llegaron a un hermosa mansión, las 3 entraron por la puerta de servicio, llamaron a la ama de llaves

-Es ella

La ama de llaves la miró detenidamente, para después ponerla a prueba: Tenia que trabajar ese fin de semana, la dueña haria una fiesta en la cual estaba invitada la crema y nata de la sociedad parisina y griega, si Shaina se desempeñaba bien, estaria contratada, felizmente, gracias a sus habilidades, la joven puso todo su empeño y quedó contratada: trabajaria en la mansión. Al dia siguiente…

Shaina vestia un traje en color azul y un delantal blanco… rapidamente se presentó ante el ama de llaves quien le indicó todo lo que tenia que hacer…

-A ti te tocará limpiar el cuarto del joven Jean, es el hijo de la Señora Antoniette, te lo encargo mucho

Shaina asintió… la ama de llaves se retiró y la joven comenzó… sin embargo… ambas mujeres no habian puesto atención que alguien se encontraba en el interior del baño… Shaina habia comenzado a recoger la ropa que se encontraba en la cama cuando… al momento de voltear, se encontró con un joven de cabellos tan rubios como el sol, piel tan blanca como la nieve, ojos azules como el cielo y un cuerpo bien formado sin llegar a lo exagerado…

Ambos se miraron…

-¿Sh…Shaina?

La joven apenas pudo articular palabra alguna…

-¿J… Jean?

Continuará….

Notas de Lucy¡Hola a todos los fans de SS! Este es el primer fic que hago de Shaina, en fin, ojala les guste! Como pudieron darse cuenta, este fic es de corte romantico, asi que disculpen si no inlcuyo alguna pelea, probablemente lo unico que pueda verse es algun intento

¡Dejen sus reviews!


	2. Una Nueva Vida2

Ambos se miraron, rapidamente el joven se percató de la situación ¡Él se encontraba solamente envuelto en una toalla! Pequeñas gotas de agua recorrian el cuerpo del chico haciendo resaltar aun más su galanura… un rojo intenso cubrió el rostro de Shaina mientras cubria su rostro con sus manos, Jean, al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, regresó al baño y se puso una bata, segundos después, salia con la toalla en mano

-¡Que gusto verte…!

Demasiado tarde, ya no habia nadie en la habitación, miró a todas partes y no encontró a nadie, se dirigió hacia la puerta y salio de su habitación, todo fue en vano, Shaina habia desaparecido, nuevamente, Jean cerró la puerta y se acostó en su cama

-Por fin nos hemos vuelto a encontrar… angel mio…

Al mirar hacia una parte de la cama, donde tenia la ropa que vestiria ese dia, observó algo que llamó su atención: Era un hermoso anillo plateado en forma de cobra, se incorporó para tomarlo y sonrió

No muy lejos de ahí, Shaina se encontraba algo asustada, la verdad era la primera vez que veia a un varón en esas condiciones, si bien, el ver a los caballeros de bronce con la ropa hecha trizas durante los combates era algo normal para ella, claro está, NADIE ponia atención en ese tipo de cosas y menos cuando la Tierra corria peligro, sin embargo, lo que le habia sucedido con Jean era algo totalmente diferente, él no era un caballero y ¡era el hijo de la dueña de esa mansión! Respiró profundamente, aunque la imagen de Jean en toalla la habia dejado sorprendida…

-Es tan guapo… ha de tener cientos de chicas detrás de él…

Al escucharse, se sonrojó

-¡Pero en que demonios estoy pensando?

Se dio un leve golpe en la cabeza

-¡Es hora de trabajar!

Ya mas tranquila, se dirigió hacia la cocina

-¡Rápido, que ya viene la familia a desayunar!

-¡Si!

Cada chica atendia a cada unos de los hijos de la Señora Antoniette, asi pues, la suerte habia dispuesto que Shaina se encargara en servir a Jean

Una vez que los primeros platillos estuvieron listos para ser servidos, las jóvenes comenzaron a salir de la cocina con amplias bandejas, hasta que…

-¡Vamos, vamos, apurense, solo falta la señora Antoniette y su hijo Jean¡En cuanto tome asiento, le sirves su desayuno!

-¡Si!

Minutos después, hacia su aparición en el comedor, una mujer de cabellos azules como el mar, piel blanca como la nieve y ojos aguamarina, traia puesto un hermoso vestido azul entallado, de mangas largas y holgadas, escotado; a su lado, un joven de cabellos rubios sostenidos en una cola, vestia una playera blanca sport sin mangas y un pantalón de vestir en color negro, ojos azules expresivos y sensuales. Ambos bajaron platicando y sonriendo, la Señora Antoniette tomó asiento y le sirvieron el desayuno, el encargado de tal tarea, era un joven de piel clara y cabello negro, ojos negros y mirar profundo, vestia el traje de la servidumbre en color negro

-Gracias Pierre

La sonrisa que la Señora Antoniette dedicaba a aquel joven, era una sonrisa, al parecer, con cierto brillo de las personas enamoradas

-Es un placer, mi Señora

Pierre tambien le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa llena de ese encanto que sólo los enamorados podian dedicar, Pierre salió del comedor y Jean apenas tomaba siento

-¡Es tu turno!

La ama de llaves animó a Shaina, a quien habia visto un tanto nerviosa, la chica caminó lo mas tranquila que pudo

-"Una vez que entregue esto, me desaparezco"

Estos pensamientos cruzaban por la mente de la joven, hasta que abrió finalmente la puerta y apareció en el amplio y hermoso comedor, toda la familia estaba presente, todos los presentes la miraron y ella sintió un gran nerviosismo, justo a mitad del camino, la Señora Antoniette hizo un gesto y repentinamente toda la servidumbre, excepto Pierre, regresaron a la cocina, Shaina intentó apresurarse, entregar el desayuno a Jean y regresar nuevamente a la cocina, pero, en cuanto comenzó a poner el desayuno de Jean, el chico la miró y le sonrió y sin dar tiempo a nada, la tomó de la mano y habló con voz clara y fuerte

-Madre, esta chica me salvó en Grecia, es ella quien me cuidó durante los dias que me sentí mal…

Shaina miraba con asombro y miedo el atrevimiento de Jean, intentó soltarse de las manos del joven, pero él tenia tanta fuerza que se lo impidió

-Como te decia, madre, esta chica es tambien un caballero

Al oir estas palabras, la chica se sobresaltó

-¿Y como es que sabes que soy un caballero?

Miró a Jean con desconfianza y rapidamente se puso en posición de ataque, el chico por su parte, se puso de pie

-Shaina, hay algo que no sabes y que no te dije en Grecia… yo… tambien soy un caballero

-No puede ser, si eres caballero ¿Cómo es posible que no hayas podido defenderte? No te creo nada ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

Todos los presentes miraron a la Señora Antoniette, quien asintió y su puso de pie

-Shaina, lo que Jean te dice es cierto, yo soy la reencarnación de Afrodita en la Tierra y mis hijos… son caballeros tambien…

Nuevamente la joven miró a todos con desconfianza

-¿Qué planean¿Quieren conquistar la Tierra¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Repentinamente, un cosmo muy calido apareció alrededor de Antoniette

-¡Esto no puede ser!

Shaina quedo paralizada

-Escuchame por favor, yo no soy como los demas dioses que desean conquistar la Tierra, eso a mí, Afrodita, diosa del amor, me tiene sin cuidado… pero… hay algo que me preocupa mucho…

Antoniette se dirigió a Shaina, quien aun estaba paralizada

-He visto a traves del tiempo todos los sacrificios que has hecho por esa persona a la que tanto amas y a la que siempre le has declarado tu amor…

-¡Como se atreve a decir esas cosas?

-Me atrevo a decirlas porque como diosa, no voy a permitir que un simple caballero haga de menos a una mujer como tu, te he visto en batalla, te he visto cómo te sacrificas por él, pero… él no se ha dado cuenta de eso… me he enterado que eres totalmente libre, que quisiste renunciar a tu condicion de caballero y recorrer el mundo, ya que la persona a la que amas no te corresponde como quisieras… has decidido dejar atrás a ese hombre…

Shaina la miró aun mas sorprendida

-Pues bien, he decidido tomarte como una hija más, se que no renunciaste a tu condicion de caballero, pero ahora vives como una mortal, yo, en recompensa por haber salvado y cuidado a uno de mis hijos y por todo lo que has hecho, deseo que seas la mejor, lo mejor de lo mejor… no permitire que ningun hombre se burle de una mujer como tú… además, quien ayuda a mis hijos tiene una gran recompensa…

Y sin mas que decir, Shaina habia quedado liberada rapidamente Jean se acercó a ella

-Me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo, Shaina, esto es tuyo

El joven mostraba el anillo que habia recogido de su cama

-¡Mi anillo¿Dónde?

-Estaba en mi habitación

Al recordar lo sucedido, la chica se sonrojó nuevamente y Jean se acercó aun más a ella, parecia que la besaria

-Me alegra que estes aquí y que vivas en esta casa… mi angel…

Esto ultimo lo dijo cerca del oido de ella y en voz baja, sorpresivamente, besó a la joven en el rostro

-Hermanos, es hora de presentarles a nuestra nueva invitada

-Shaina de Ophicus

Los jóvenes hicieron una inclinación, una joven de cabellos rosas se adelantó, vestia muy femenina una blusa blanca y un pantalón rosa

-Monique de la constelación de Armonía

Junto a ella dos gemelos adolescentes, ambos vestian playeras de manga larga oscuras, pantalón de vestir, a pesar de su oscuro vestuario, sonreian muy animadamente

-Nosotros somos Michel y Andre de la constelación de Fobos y Deimos

Ambos jóvenes estrecharon la mano de Shaina efusivamente

-Y por ultimo, yo, Jean de la constelación de Eros, es un placer tenerte como un miembro mas de la familia, bien, Shaina, es hora que te mostremos tu habitación

Monique se adelantó, mientras que Antoniette guiaba a sus hijos hacia la habitación que seria ocupada por la joven caballero, mientras que Michel y Andre, veian a Shaina con mucha admiración

-¿En serio eres griega?

-Si, asi es

-Nosotros hemos escuchado de Grecia y tambien de los relatos de los caballeros de bronce…

-Michel, Andre, por favor-Dijo Antoniette volteando a verlos y poniendo su mano en la cabeza, simulando un dolor -Quisiera que no mencionaran nada del Santuario por favor, hijos mios

-Esta bien, madre

Shaina no entendia el motivo por el cual Antoniette no queria escuchar nada que tuviera que ver con los caballeros del Santuario

-Despues te lo explico

Jean se acercó a la joven y habló con voz casi imperceptible

Minutos después toda la familia y Shaina caminaban por un amplio pasillo, el cual tenia cientos de habitaciones, repentinamente todos se detuvieron en una puerta blanca, Pierre ya estaba ahí, parado en la puerta, tenia un par de llaves, cuando este ultimo abrio la puerta, Antoniette volteó a ver a Shaina

-Bien, bella niña-Antoniette sonria muy feliz-Esta sera de ahora en adelante tu habitación, Monique-La chica se acercó a Shaina-Te ayudara en todo lo que necesites, tus maestros particulares vendrán hoy a medio dia, asi que por favor, hija, quiero que Shaina tome un baño y se vista para la ocasión

-Si madre

Monique tomó de los hombros a la joven, mientras que Jean, Michel y Andre se despedian de ella en la puerta, Antoniette tambien entró, al momento de cerrarse la puerta, un cosmo de color rojo apareció alrededor de Antoniette y repentinamente, las 3 mujeres fueron transportadas a un lugar hermoso, era un amplio jardin, lleno de hermosas y raras flores, asi tambien de animales exoticos, Monique apareció con una blusa en color azul y una falta muy holgada tambien en azul, un arpa se encontraba ahí tambien, mientras que Antoniette apareció vestida con un hermoso y provocativo vestido rojo, totalmente pegado a su escultural cuerpo, mientras que Shaina, vestia un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda, con sandalias y listones en el cabello.

-Bienvenida, sientete comoda y ahora si, bella niña, cuentame la historia completa, me enteré de tu vida amorosa pero quisiera que me contaras tú misma todos los detalles…

Shaina se sintió un poco intimidada, a nadie habia contado antes lo que habia sucedido con Sella, sin embargo, al ver a Antoniette tan amable y sabiendo que ella era la reencarnación de la diosa Afrodita, decidió contarle todo, absolutamente todo, desde que habia conocido a Sella, las reglas del Santuario respecto a las mujeres que se convirtieran en caballeros, la "amistad" entre Atena y Seiya, las declaraciones de ella hacia él y el poco interes que Seiya le dedicaba a ella.

Cuando Shaina terminó, Antoniette tenia un gesto de preocupación e indignacion

-Nunca me esperé que hubiera reglas como esas y mucho menos que él te tratara asi… se lo he dicho a mi hermana cientos de veces, pero no me entiende… en fin, no te preocupes, aquí sí serás valorada por lo que eres y no tendras que ocultar tu rostro…

-Muchas gracias Antoniette…

-No, no tienes nada que agradecer y ahora ¡Que comience la transformación!

Mientras todo esto sucedia en la bella ciudad Luz, en Grecia, Athenas, una sombra recorria velozmente los montes

-¿Qué buscas, Seiya?

Otra sombra apareció delante de él

-A Shaina, no se donde esta…

-No la busques, ella no vendra

-¿Cómo¿Es cierto entonces el rumor de que renunció al Santuario?

-Yo no estoy autorizada a decirte nada, Seiya

-¡Pero Marin!

-Lo siento, el codigo de las mujeres caballero impide dar información de una mujer caballero a un caballero… yo no puedo ayudarte esta vez

Marin rapidamente se alejó de ahí, dejando a Seiya con mas dudas que antes ¿Por qué se habia ido Shaina¿Qué era lo que habia pasado?

Intentó seguir adelante, pero, un gurpo de chicas vestidas con armaduras y sin mascara, le impidieron a Seiya seguir mas alla de las ruinas griegas

-¡Alto¿A dónde crees que vas?

-¡A un lado¡Estoy buscando a alguien, eso a ustedes no les interesa!

-¡Claro que nos interesa¡Tenemos ordenes de la Señora Afrodita de no dejar pasar a nadie!

Todas ellas rodearon a Seiya, repentinamente, unos jóvenes tambien con armadura aparecieron

-¿Sucede algo?

-Este hombre quiere salir de aquí, ya le hemos dicho que no puede salir por ordenes de la Señora Afrodita

-¿Y que tiene que hacer Afrodita en todo esto?

Repentinamente, Saori apareció junto a los demas caballeros de bronce

-Lo siento, Seiya, pero nos han invitado a Francia, mi hermana Afrodita a aparecido en la Tierra y quiere conocerme

-¿Acaso quiere dominar al mundo como los demas?

-No, ella prefiere vivir tranquilamente que conquitar el mundo, asi que por favor Seiya, regresa, las unicas que pueden salir de aquí y por ordenes de mi hermana son las mujeres caballero

Todos los caballeros de bronce se miraron sorprendidos ¿Cómo era posible?

Y sin poder hacer nada, Seiya tuvo que contenerse y regresar nuevamente al Santuario, todo era tan extraño que nadie se atrevia a preguntar a Saori, quien permanecia en silencio total.

Y asi pasaron los dias mientras que en Francia, Shaina aprendia muchas cosas, en Grecia la incertidumbre por conocer a Afrodita era cada vez más grande… asi pasó el tiempo.

Ya era de noche en Francia y una chica de cabellos verdes descansaba en su cama, el dia habia sido agotador, clases de piano, danza, idiomas, la verdad es que parecia que Afrodita queria convertirla en su obra maestra y lo estaba logrando

-Gracias por todo, diosa del amor…

Repentinamente, un toquido en la puerta sacó a la joven de sus pensamientos

-¿Puedo pasar?

Shaina se incorporó

-¡Claro que si, Jean!

El joven entró, vestía una camisa negra y un pantalón de vestir del mismo color, se veia tan bien…

-¿Cómo estas? Supongo que un poco cansada por todo esto

-Es interesante aunque algo cansado

Ambos jóvenes se miraron

-Hoy te contare el motivo por el cual, Antoniette no siente mucho aprecio hacia el Santuario…

Continuara….

Notas de Lucy:

- A Alleka¡Hola¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! Pues como vez, en cuanto pude actualicé, asi que aquí esta el segundo capitulo ¡Ojala te guste!

- A BelaKikinu-chan: Creo que no soy la unica que ha hecho fics de ella, y sobre que Shaina se quede con Seiya, bueno habra que ver si Seiya se queda con los brazos cruzados, creo que ya se dieron cuenta quien es el rival de Seiya… y vaya que es un fuerte adversario…

- A Alis Chan¡Lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el segundo cap! Y bueno, ya sabes cómo es Afrodita y sus hijos, sobre la fiesta, espera a ver lo que sigue… y sí, Seiya va a sufrir (nunca me hizo gracia todos los desprecios que le hizo a Shaina) y tambien leere todos tu fics (me dare tiempo ahora que ya no tengo examenes) asi que por ahí te voy a caer un un review. Te quiere tu hermanita Lucy Oraki. ¡Éxito en la escuela!


	3. Una Nueva Vida3

Jean tomó caballerosamente la mano de Shaina, quien se sonrojó al sentir que el chico la acariciaba, repentinamente, un cosmos envolvió a los dos y ambos aparecieron en lo que era la era Mitologica, a lo lejos se veian a dos mujeres, platicando, eran Atenea y Afrodita, la primera, siempre vestida con sus ropajes de batalla, la segunda vestida sensualmente

-¿Por qué tiene que ser asi, Afrodita¡Yo no esoty de acuerdo¡Las mujeres tienen los mismos derechos!

-Derechos que tú, hermanita, no has puesto en practica en TU Santuario… ¿Obligar a las mujeres a usar mascara¿Es que acaso no pueden mostrar sus rostros por vergüenza¿Acaso te has olvidado de la femineidad?

-Si queremos tener igualdad, tienen que olvidarse de su condicion femenina…

-… sí, cómo no, mientras que tú, si puedes andar por el Santuario vestida muy femeninamente ¿No?

Afrodita ponia su mano en su cabeza, como si le doliera

-¿Cómo piensas entonces que podra luchar una mujer en una batalla¡Nuestros enemigos no tendrian consideración con ellas!

-Usen o no mascara, ellas moriran de todas formas… eres cruel, hermana, yo ya me tengo que ir… alguien me llama

Y diciendo esto, Afrodita desapareció dejando a Atenea hablando sola…

En un parpadeo, Shaina y Jean aparecieron en otro lugar, en lo que aparentemente era un juicio, los ahí reunidos eran nada mas y nada menos que Atenea, Afrodita y Hera… a su lado, un joven de singular galanura veia a las 3 diosas, Shaina quedó sorprendida

-¡Es el juicio de Paris!

Y ahí estaban, Atenea, Afrodita y Hera ante Paris, ofreciendole lo mejor que podian para que el joven les diera la manzana… sin embargo, Paris optó por darle la manzana a Afrodita…

-Como verás, mi madre logró salirse con la suya

-Y esto ocasionó la ira de Hera y Atenea…

-Asi es, Shaina…

Repentinamente, volvieron a aparecer nuevamente en la habitación de Shaina, Jean y ella aun estaban tomados de la mano, Jean miró a Shaina y le sonrió, repentinamente, el joven besó tiernamente el rostro de Shaina, a lo cual, la chica se sonrojó…

-Eres hermosa, Shaina

La chica nuevamente se sonrojó

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, realmente eres hermosa, no entiendo porque un hombre como ese no se dio cuenta nunca de la chica tan hermosa que tenia a su lado…

Jean sonrió nuevamente, pero esta vez, era una sonrisa de quien planeaba hacer una travesura

-¿Sucede algo?

Shaina se habia sorprendido al verle sonreir de esa forma

-No, no pasa nada… te dejo descansar

Y diciendo esto, Jean salió de la habitación

Mientras que en el Santuario…

-¡Ah, ya no aguanto¡¡¡¡No me importa, saldre a buscar a Shaina!

-¡Pero Seiya, todo el Santuario esta rodeado de esos caballeros¿Cómo piensas salir?

Shun miraba a Seiya con sorpresa… era la primera vez que aquel caballero perdia la calma, ni en la mas feroz batalla habia visto a Seiya con esa actitud….

-Cualquiera diria que te interesas por ella…

Rapidamente el caballero de pegaso miró a Shun

-No, lo que pasa es que…

-Ha llegado la invitación formal, Afrodita desea que Saori vaya a Francia…

Shiryu se encontraba en la entrada de la habitación… todos le miraron sorprendidos y desconcertados… primero dejaba salir solamente a las mujeres caballero y ahora queria que Atenea la fuera a ver hasta Francia….

-¿Podria ser eso una trampa?

Ikki miraba a todos con cierta desconfianza

-Lo dudo mucho, Adrodita atacaria directamente…

-No tienen que desconfiar de ella

-¡Saori!

Atenea hacia acto de aparición en aquella acogedora habitación del Santuario

-Y me ha pedido que ustedes, me acompañen

-¡Que?

Los 5 chicos miraron a Saori sorprendidos

-¡Pues aun si no nos hubiera invitado, nosotros iriamos contigo¡Te protegeremos siempre!

-Hagan sus maletas, saldremos en 3 dias

-¡Si!

-Otra cosa, no lleven sus armaduras

Todos se quedaron aun mas sorprendidos

-¿Por qué?

Seiya se adelantó

-Porque a ella no le interesa tener el mundo bajo su poder

Volvió a repetir Saori, poco convencido, Seiya no volvió a preguntar nada, todos los caballeros habian decidido no volver a preguntar absolutamente nada

Los 3 dias pasaron rápidamente, mientras que en Francia, Shaina ya se habia convertido en toda una dama, parecia modelo, sabia mucho de diversos temas y cultura general, tambien sabia llevar una conversación muy entretenida e interesante, Shaina de Ophicus se habia convertido en toda una mujer de mundo, a unas escasas horas de que llegaran los invitados, Antoniette habló con Shaina

-Bella niña, mañana llegará Atenea y sus caballeros, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, eres uno de mis maximos logros, te quiero como a una hija, ahora demuestrale a ese pobre caballero, todo lo que vales y lo que se perdió…

Shaina estaba un poco apenada

-Antoniette, digo, diosa Afrodita…

-Llámame Antoniette o Afrodita, tu eres de la familia, asi que no hay problema…

Antoniette sonrió

-No se cómo pudo estar tan ciego… en fin, solo quiero decirte que descances, mañana será un dia agitado…

Nuevamente volvió a sonreir y le guiñó un ojo a Shaina en señal de complicidad, la diosa salió de la habitación y Shaina se dispuso a descansar…

Al dia siguente, eran las 9 am, el sol comenzaba pasar a traves de las cortinas del cuarto de Shaina, ese dia, seria decisivo…

Un fuerte toquido en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos

-¡Shaina, soy yo, Monique!

-¡Adelante!

Monique entró en la habitación, ya estaba totalmente arreglada, vestía elegantemente y al mismo tiempo muy juvenil, junto a ella, habian dos chicas más

-Shaina, ellas son maquillistas y ella es diseñadora, ha traido consigo unos cuantos trajes para ti… Atenea llegará en el vuelo de las 12 ¡Apenas tenemos tiempo!

La chica rapidamente salió de la cama, las puertas se cerraron tras Monique y pasaron 2 horas

-¿Ya estan listas?

-¡Queremos verte, Shaina!

Jean, Michel y Andre estaban afuera esperando

-¡En un momento!

La voz de Monique se volvió a escuchar

-¡Solo 3 minutos mas!

-¡Pero cómo se tardan!

Michel ya estaba un poco desesperado

-Solo espera, lo que verás será realmente hermoso

Jean contestó sonriente

-Por algo eres Jean de Eros

Andre miró a su hermano mayor y sonrió

-¡A mi me gustaria ser como tu!

-¡A mi tambien!

Ambos gemelos contestaron al unisono, cuando Jean iba a hablar, hubo algo que evito que lo hiciera… las puertas ya se habian abierto y ante ellos se encontraba una bella mujer de cabello verde, recogidon algunos mechones caian graciosamente, vestía una hermosa falda amplia en color verde esmeralda y una blusa que dejaba desnudos sus hombros, unas hermosas zapatillas que la hacian verse aun mas delgada de lo que ya estaba

-¿Qué tal?

Monique abrió las puertas de par en par y sin pensarlo mucho, Jean se adelantó, tomó del brazo a la joven

-Bella dama, permitame

Shaina estaba un poco apenada aun, ya que nunca se habia vestido tan femenina como ahora… Andre y Michel tomaron del brazo a su hermana, asi, los 5 jovenes llegaron hasta la habitación de Antoniette quien en ese momento tambien se disponia a salir

-Te ves hermosa

-Gracias, todo te lo debo a ti

Ambos mujeres sonrieron, repentinamente, un toquido en la puerta hizo que la servidumbre se movilizara rapidamente, en el vestíbulo, podian escucharse las voces

-Por aquí, por favor, la señora Antoniette les atenderá en un momento

Cuando Antoniette, sus hijos y Shaina escucharon las voces, la diosa suspiró y hablo divertida

-Llegó la hora… vamos a divertirnos un poco…

Saori, Seiya, Shiryu, Ikki, Hyoga y Shun se encontraban en el vestíbulo, todos en silencio y algo dispersos, la verdad es que se encontraban un tanto preocupados por la actitud de la hermana de Atenea

-Bienvenidos, Atenea, que gusto verte, hermana

Desde lo alto, una mujer vestida sensualmente apareció, todos los caballeros de bronce quedaron sorprendidos, pero especialmente Seiya, ante la belleza de Afrodita, la diosa, al darse cuenta de ello habló para sí misma

-Ja, pareciera que nunca han visto a una mujer…

Luego habló

-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veiamos hermana

Afrodita bajó la escalinata y atrás de ella apareció Monique, luego Jean con una chica muy hermosa (claro, NINGUNO de lso caballeros ni Saori, sabian que esa chica era Shaina) después les siguieron Andre y Michel

-Te presento a mis hijos que tambien son caballeros

-Monique de Armonia

-Jean de Eros

-Andre y Michel de Fobos y Deimos

Atrás de todos ellos aparecieron sus constelaciones

Mientras que sin pensarlo mucho, Seiya se presentó solo

-Seiya de Pegaso

-Shiryu de Dragon

-Shun de Andrómeda

-Hyoga de Cisne

-Ikki del Fenix

Sin embargo, los ojos de Seiya se posaron en aquella hermosa chica que era tomada del brazo por Jean… ¡Realmente era hermosa! Afrodita, al darse cuenta de ello, habló

-¿Es que nunca has visto una mujer como ella, Pegaso¿Verdad que es realmente hermosa?

Sella miró a la chica y sin dar credito a lo que veia avanzó hacia ella...

-¡Sh...Shaina?

Notas de Lucy¡¡Hola! Aquí esta el tercer capitulo, ojala les haya gustado!

- A Little Pandora: Je, je, je pues haremos sufrir a Seiya, algo tiene que sufrir ¿no¡¡Ojala te guste este capitulo!

- A Alis chan: Pues aquí ya sabras lo que sucede... Seiya ha visto a Shaina y bueno, esta Jean... hay que recordar que Jean es Eros, el famoso dios del erotismo... huy ¿Qué podra hacer Seiya¡¡Me alegra mucho que te guste este fic! Y ya sabes, cuidate mucho! Sabes que aunque no nos vemos muy seguido por el MSN siempre contaras conmigo!

- A Princess Mko¡¡Animos! En estas fechas todo es carreras, que bueno que aprovechas tus tiempos libres para leer los fics! Ojala que nos veamos pronto en el MSN!

- A nanou66: Je, je, je, tienes razon, yo tambien pienso que Seiya debe de sufrir un poco... ojala que Jean no le pongas las cosas muy difíciles...


	4. Una Nueva Vida4

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Seiya

El joven apenas y daba credito a lo que sus oidos escuchaban

-¡Sh… Shaina¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vivo aquí desde hace unos meses, Antoniette ha sido como una madre para mi y su familia me ha aceptado como suya tambien

¡Realmente Shaina se veia hermosa! Seiya quizo en ese momento tomar a Shaina por los hombros, preguntarle qué hacia ahí… ¡Tenia tantas preguntas! La chica no hablo para nada… queria demostrarle a Seiya que realmente valia mucho y que él, nunca se dio cuenta de ello…

Seiya miró a Afrodita y no contestó, Atenea decidió hablar entonces

-Me gustaria mucho platicar contigo a solas hermana, hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte…

Afrodita asintió, las dos diosas se fueron al despacho de Afrodita mientras que los caballeros de bronces se quedaban ahí, en compañía de los hijos de Afrodita y de Shaina

-Por favor, toma asiento

Todos veian cómo Jean llenaba de atenciones a esa chica…

-¿Les gustaria conocer los alrededores?

Andre y Michel sonrieron y se miraron con complicidad, los caballeros de bronce asintieron, la verdad es que ver el cambio tan radical que Shaina habia tenido, era realmente sorprendente, durante el paseo, Seiya se encontraba pensativo, cabizbajo…

_Flashback_

Ese dia habia logrado escapar de Shaina, su objetivo principal era el volver a ver a su hermana, cuando Marin lo condujo hasta Atenas, tomó el primer avion que hacia Japon y fue directamente a la Fundacion, al no tener éxito y al saber que hermana Seika habia desaparecido, se dirigió al orfanato, ahí le esperaba Miho, quien amablemente escuchó todo lo que Seiya le contaba, la chica, interrumpiendo la platica, hizo una pregunta que marcaria el destino de Seiya en un futuro…

-Dime Seiya, has luchado mucho por encontrar a tu hermana pero ¿Y tu¿Piensas alguna vez en enamorarte¿Casarte?

Miho estaba algo sonrojada, sin embargo, la respuesta de Seiya fue contundente

-No Miho, no me enamorare de nadie hasta que no encuentre a mi hermana

Recordo que Miho rapidamente se habia puesto de pie y le habia dado la espalda

-¿Sucede algo?

-No… nada, Seiya

Recordó que Miho le habia dicho adios y que después de eso, meses después Miho se habia comprometido con otro chico, uno que desde que la conocio en el orfanato se habia enamorado de ella…

_Fin del Flashback _

Ahora, las cosas habian cambiado, la batalla contra Hades habia terminado y Seika habia aparecido, incluso mejor que eso, habia recobrado al memoria ¡Ahora podia luchar por el amor de Shaina! Pero… si no mal recordaba, todas las veces que ella le confeso su amor, él siempre le rechazó o nunca le contestaba... y peor aun, nunca le explicó el motivo por el cual siempre fue asi con ella… solo Miho lo sabia…

Cuando volteó, se encontró con una escena que hizo encender su cosmos… y no era precisamente una escena donde Athena estuviera en peligro… ¡Jean y Shaina sonreian juntos! Jean tomaba una rosa roja y se la entregaba a Shaina en sus manos… repentinamente…

-Jean, siento un cosmos…

El chico miró a Shaina

-¿Segura?

-Si…

Los demas caballeros de bronce tambien se percataron de eso…

-¡Seiya?

Repentinamente, un cosmos muy calido se extendió por todo el invernadero (Afrodita coleccionaba flores de todo tipo, incluso exoticas)

-¡Eres tu!

Shaina miró a Jean sorprendida

-¿Este es tu cosmos?

-Si…

Jean sonreia seductoramente a Shaina

Repentinamente los gemelos se detuvieron en seco

-… y como podran ver, estas son las caballerizas, con esto, terminamos de conocer los alrededores de la casa… ¡Regresemos!

Todos dieron media vuelta y regresaron hacia la mansión, mientras tanto, en el despacho de Afrodita

-No entiendo el motivo por el cual pusiste caballeros masculinos y femeninos en el Santuario hermana, no veo el motivo…

-Hermana, hermana

Afrodita tomaba una copa de chanpagne entre sus manos

-¿Cuándo aprenderas que las mujeres caballeros tambien tienen que ir sin mascara?

-Si ellos las ven como mujeres, imaginate…

-Hay hermanita… tu eres una diosa y aun asi eres mujer… ¿Habrias querido ser hombre?

Athena se incomodó un poco

-No es ningun incoveniente para mi…

-Entonces… ¿Qué harias si te convirtiera en una caballero femenino?

-No… no gracias…

-¿Lo ves?

Afrodita sonreia divertida

-Entonces deja de hacer sufrir a Shaina, sabes bien que ella esta enamorada de ese despistado caballero…

Athena se levantó de su asiento rapidamente…

-Has lo que quieras…

Afrodita volvió a sonreir divertida

-Esta bien Saori, como desees

Varias voces se escucharon en el vestíbulo

-Mis hijos han regresado, bien, es hora de mostrarles sus habitaciones

-Gracias Antoniette

Saori y Antoniette salieron del despacho, todos se encontraron en el vestíbulo

-Bien chicos, es hora de mostrarles sus habitaciones

Todos siguieron a Antoniette escaleras arriba, Jean no se separaba de Sahina, mientras tanto, Seiya la observaba, ahora y no usaba aquella armadura, ni siquiera esa mascara… definitivamente Shaina era un mujer muy bella ¿Cómo era posible que el nunca se diera cuenta? Mas bien ¿Por qué nunca contestó las declaraciones de ella? Ahora tenia a un chico muy apuesto a su lado… ¡Y era nada mas y nada menos que Eros¿¡Como era posible?

-¿Seiya¡Seiya!

El chico apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar

-Esta es su habitación

Todos lo caballeros entraron

-Saori, sigueme por favor

Los caballeros de bronces desempacaron, mientras tanto, los demas seguian a ambas diosas…

-Hijos míos, quisiera pedirles que nos dejen a solas, Andre, Michel, Jean, Shaina y Monique por favor, continuen con sus actividades diarias

-¡Si!

Andre y Michel agitaron su mano en señal de despedida, mientras que Monique y Shaina le daban un tierno beso en la mejilla a Antoniette, mientras que Jean, se acercó a su madre y besó su mano galantemente

-Vamos Shaina, es hora de continuar

Jean hizo que Shaian colocara su mano en el brazo del chico y ambos caminaron, alrededor de ambos podia sentirse un calido cosmo, Saori miraba sorprendida… Antoniette volteó a verla

-¿Lo ves?

-Si…

Saori miró algo melancolica aquella escena

-Bien hermana, esta es tu habitación, esta junto a la mia

Saori entró y rapidamente se sentó en la mullida cama

-Desempaca tu equipaje y descansa, el viaje de seguro fue largo, te avisare cuando sea la hora de la cena

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de los caballeros de bronce, Shun decidió dar nuevamente un paseo por el invernadero,

-Realmente las flores y plantas que cultiva Antoniette causarian felicidad al caballero de Picis…

Shun hablaba en voz alta, cuando de repente, vio a una chica admirando tambien las flores

-¡Disculpa! No sabia que alguien mas estuviera aquí…

La chica vestia un hermoso vestido azul, algo escotado, realmente precioso, su cabello rubio caia hasta su cintura, bellamente adornado con perlas, la chica volteó y Shun se quedó sin habla…

Mientras que en otro lado, Seiya se encontraba en el jardin, era lo suficientemente grande como para poner 3 casa de campo, en un desnivel, el chico decidio tumnbarse y mirar el cielo, la imagen de Shaina aun estaba muy fresca en su mente, no muy lejos de ahí, se escucharon un par de cascos y voces…

-¡Eres muy buena amazona, Shaina¿Qué te parece si hacemos una competencia?

-Pero Jean…

-¡Vamos! Solo sera para mostrar tus habilidades

-¡Ya se! Si yo te gano, seras mi pareja en el baile de mañana

-¿Y si yo gano?

-Seras mi pareja

-¡Jean!

El joven apuró al caballo, Seiya escuchó los cascos aun mas cerca y… sin poder darle tiempo a reaccionar, vio cómo un caballo pasaba sobre su cabeza, segundos después, otro caballo hacia lo mismo, pero esta vez se percato que el jinete era ¡Shaina!

Se incorporó un poco para verla ¡Realmente se veia hermosa! Sin muchos animos se puso de pie y camino nuevamente hacia la mansión, cuando llegó, encontró a todos sus amigos en el recibidor, Seiya los miro interrogante

-Por aquí, por favor

Una chica los condujo hasta llegar a una hermosa terraza, la mesa era lo suficientemente grande como para que todos comieran ahí, a corta distancia, se oyeron nuevamente los cascos de los caballos

-¡Jean, Shaina, justo a tiempo!

Antoniette agito la mano desde su asiento, Jean bajó rapidamente del caballo y ante los ojos atonitos de Seiya, tomó a Shaina por la cintura y la ayudo a bajar ¡Parecia que estaba a punto de besarla!

Notas de Lucy¡¡¡Gomen por la tardanza! Pero ya esta el cap 4 ¡Ojala les guste!

-A Little Pandora¡Que bueno que te gusto! Ojala que este cap te guste mucho tambien!

-A Ro-Rowen-Darkholme¡Ojala tambien te guste este cap! Y bueno, haremos sufrir un poco a Sella

-A Alis Chan - Ne Chan¡¡Me alegra mucho saber que te guste este fic! Y muchisisisimas gracias por el beso y todo el apoyo que me das, de verdad que te lo agradezco mucho!


	5. Una Nueva Vida5

El caballero de Pegaso no podia resistirlo mas, justo cuando iba a alzar su puño ante Jean, Hyoga interrumpio…

-¿Y Shun?

-Es raro que no este por aquí…

-Si, él nunca se separa del grupo…

Antoniette, que habia escuchado el comentario, sonrio levemente y volteo a ver a los 4 chicos

-¿Es que acaso, ustedes, caballeros de Atena son muy poderosos en el campo de batalla para salvar a la Tierra, pero no saben nada del amor?

Los 4 se miraron sorprendidos… y es que el comentario de Antoniette habia dado en el blanco, todos ellos se habian enamorado alguna vez, pero… nunca dieron algun paso en el terreno amoroso, justo en ese momento, el mayordomo aparecio

-Todo listo, mi señora…

-Hazlos pasar, por favor

La mirada de complicidad entre Antoniette y Pierre era mas que clara…

-Adelante, por favor

La voz clara y fuerte del mayordomo se escucho… y ante el asombro de los caballeros restantes ¡¡¡Aparecio Shun acompañado de la chica que habia visto en el invernadero!

Algo sonrojado, Shun se decidio a hablar

-Chicos… quiero presentarles a June… mi novia…

Un silencio sepulcral se dejo sentir… Seiya casi se va de espaldas, Ikki se quedo mudo, Hyoga no creia lo que veia y Shiryu quedo paralizado como estatua… ¡¡Incluso Saori habia quedado sosrprendida! la sorpresa de que Shun tenia novia, fue grande para sus compañeros… mientras que los demas felicitaban a la joven pareja…

-¡Pero por favor, tomen asiento, no se queden ahí parados!

Antoniette aun seguia disfrutando de la sorpresa… para ella, todas esas situaciones eran totalmente divertidas…

Con la sorpresa aun en el rostro, los caballeros tomaron asiento, a Seiya ya se le habia pasado el coraje, pero veia a Shun con cierta envidia ¡¡¡Como le hubiera gustado ser él quien diera esa sorpresa! Pero… ¡¡El mas joven ya tenia novia y él aun no!

Durante la cena, la mayoria de los presentes platicaba animadamente, solo Seiya permanecia en silencio, una vez que todo termino, Antoniette invito a Saori a un desfile de modas, los caballeros restantes decidieron dar un paseo por la ciudad… Shun invito a June a una cita, Andre y Michel se habian ido a la universidad, mientras que Monique se habia ido a la Boutique de la familia, Jean por su parte, no dejaba sola a Shaina ni un momento, sin embargo, una llamada inesperada lo hizo separase de ella

-Tengo que ir, hay algunos problemas en el almacen ¿Estaras bien?

Shaina asintió

-No tienes de que preocuparte

-Cuidate, no quisiera que te molestaran…

-Descuida

Jean cerro la puerta de la habitación de Shaina, la chica se recosto en la cama, estaba a punto de caer dormida cuando un toquido la desperto

-Adelante

Era Seiya

-¿Puedo pasara?

Shaina lo miraba fijamente

-Si

-Que hermosa habitación tienes…

-Gracias Seiya

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, gracias, bastante bien

-Shaina yo… yo… hay algo que quiero decirte…

El corazon de Seiya latia rapidamente

-¿Por que te fuiste del Santuario?

Ahora era Shaina quien miraba a Seiya fijamente

-Queria cambiar de ambiente… en el Santuario ya no me necesitaba nadie…

-Pero ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisarnos?

-Si avise, le pedi permiso a Atena y me despedi de Marin…

-¿¡Marin lo sabia?

-Asi es… ella ha sido mi amiga…

Seiya se sentia desesperado

-Pero…

Justo en ese momento, volvieron a tocar la puerta

-¡Adelante!

Pierre aparecio

-Señorita Shaina, la modista ya esta aquí

-Muchas gracias Pierre, bajare enseguida

Pierre asintió, miro la cara preocupada de Seiya y sonrio, esto descontrolo al caballero de Pegaso ¿Qué sucedia? ¿Por qué todo era asi? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

-Es hora irme

-Te acompaño

-Como gustes

Ambos salieron de la habitación, Seiya caballerosamente habia dejado que Shaina saliera primero, la siguió hasta el vestíbulo

-¡Señorita Shaina, aquí le traigo su vestido para esta noche! Solo tiene que probarselo para ver si hay que hacer algunas modificaciones

Minutos después, June tambien entro a la habitación donde Shaina habia entrado…

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron hacia otra estancia de la mansión, sin embargo, Seiya fue detenido

-Lo siento, pero usted no puede pasar

Y casi empujandolo, la modista lo saco de la habitación, sin oponer resistencia, Seiya tuvo que obedecer…

Pasaron los minutos y Seiya comenzo a desesperarse…

-¡Ya no aguanto mas!

Y sin decir mas, camino hasta donde escucho voces femeninas, la puerta estaba entreabierta, asi que decidio asomarse… grande seria su sorpresa al ver a una chica con un hermoso vestido descubierto de la espalda y una parte pasaba por el cuello de la chica…

Seiya quedo sorprendido… no pudo ver el rostro de aquella chica, pero habia quedado realmente sorprendido… ese vestido se le veia bastante bien, discretamente cerro la puerta y decidio marcharse a su habitación… esa noche seria la cena de gala que tanto ansiaba Antoniette…

Las horas pasaron y repentinamente la casa comenzo a llenarse de personas que traian arreglos florares, Antoniette y Pierre veian que todo estuviese en su lugar, horas antes, todos los empleados ya habian terminado

-Ya puedes ir a cambiarte, Pierre

-Si, Antoniette

Y sorpresivamente, Antoniette beso en los labios a Pierre, ante la mirada sorprendida de Shaina que observaba desde las escaleras, Antoniette al percatarse… miro a Shaina

-¿Por qué…?

-Hay algo que quiero contarte y que tu mejor que nadie lo entendera…

Antoniette llevo a Shaina nuevamente a su habitación y ahí le conto todo

-Pues bien, te preguntaras porque trato a Pierre de una forma muy especial

-Me he dado cuenta de ello hace mucho tiempo Antoniette, tu eres Afrodita eres una diosa ¿Pero tu sientes realmente algo por el?

En el rostro de Afrodita aparecio una gran sonrisa de felicidad…. Miro hacia los jardines

-Lo que pasa es que Pierre… es la reencarnación de Hefestos…

Shaina no daba credito a lo que escuchaba, sin embargo, guardo silencio…

-Asi es, en la Mitologia, Hefestos fue mi marido, pero yo lo desprecie por feo… en la era mitologica nunca quise prestarle atención… cuando todos nosotros regresamos, en esta era, Zeus como castigo, lo puso a mi servicio… lo que significaba que nunca podria abandonarme… como antiguamente Hefestos fue feo fisicamente, Zeus acordo que en esta era tambien lo fuera… en un principio el trato era totalmente frio e incluso llegue a despreciarlo… pero al paso del tiempo y al convivir con el, me fui enamorando profundamente de él… fue entonces cuando entendi que el fisico era lo que menos importaba y que el amor esta sobre todas las cosas… de ese amor, nacieron mis hijos… como regalo de bodas, Zeus le concedio a Hefestos la belleza que en tiempos mitologicos le fue negada… pero eso a mi no me importa, yo amo a Hefestos por lo que es, no por como se ve…

Shaina miraba sorprendida a Afrodita, realmente que habia cambiado… y en su rostro podia verse el amor reflejado…

Notas de Lucy: ¡Después de un mes de no actualizar he regresado! Ya esta el 5º cap Después de andar medio batallando con mi inspiración y este fic, ¡¡¡ aquí estoy de vuelta! Y bueno, como veran, Afrodita tambien tiene su corazoncito… y es lo que le falta a Seiya… en fin, ojala que Jean no le gane a Seiya, je, je, va a sufrir un poquito mas… ¡¡Ojala les guste!

-A Alis Chan: ¡¡Nita! ¡¡Hola! ¿Cómo has estado? ¡¡He leido un poco algunos de tus fics y realmente me han encantado todos! Por lo que veo, tu comp. Ya no tiene tantos problemas ;) y eso es bueno, aparte de todo, te agradezco muchisisisisimo todo el apoyo que me das eso es lo que mas te agradezco ¡¡Te deseo lo mejor!


	6. Una Nueva Vida6

Las horas pasaron rapidamente y la noche llego, la mansión comenzo a llenarse de colorido, y después, en el jardin comenzaron a desfilar algunas limousinas, Antoniette habia pedido que todos los presentes fueran con una mascara

-¡Sera divertido!

Y como a nadie le importo, todo mundo acepto.

-¿En donde estara Shun?

Nuevamente Seiya preguntaba por el caballero de Andrómeda…

-Esta con June

-¿Y Shaina?

-Seiya… si tanto quieres saber donde esta… ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Jean?

Seiya hizo pucheros

-No… mejor dejalo asi

Y mientras decia esto, seguia buscando a Shaina por todo el salon… era algo tarde cuando comenzo el baile, se harian intercambios de parejas asi que todos los presentes que quisieran bailar, debian llevar a su pareja, a lo lejos, Seiya observo a un chico de cabello rubio y por su voz… era totalmente inconfundible… ¡Era Jean! El chico era asediado por varias jovencitas

-¡Baila conmigo!

-¡No, mejor conmigo!

-Lo siento chicas, pero yo ya tengo pareja…

Rapidamente Seiya se alejo… le enfermaba ver cómo trataba Jean a las chicas ¿Shaina ya sabe de esto? Se pregunto asi mismo… iba tan ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con una chica, a quien estuvo a punto de tirar, gracias a sus reflejos, Seiya la tomo entre sus brazos evitando la caida…

-¿Se encuentra bien?

La chica simplemente asintio… y en cuanto pudo, se libero de los brazos de Seiya…

-¡Oye!

Demasiado tarde, la chica ya se habia alejado, suspiró ¿Dónde se habran metido los demas? Decidio buscar a los chicos…

Shiryu se encontraba en uno de los balcones, para él, la tranquilidad era lo mejor que podia haber, sin embargo, los ultimos acontecimientos eran para preocuparse, ya que Afrodita, otra diosa, habia reencarnado y ahora tambien se encontraba en la Tierra, si bien, sus propositos no eran la conquista del planeta, ni siquiera destruir a la raza humana, eso significaba que ya no habria mas guerras, todo seria tranquilidad

-Seguro que solo sera por un tiempo…

El rostro del chico se ilumino tenuemente con los rayos de la luna, vestia un hermoso traje chino en color verde oscuro, el dragon que lucia su traje era realmente imponente, minutos despues, Pierre aparecio

-Lo buscan en el despacho

Shiryu asintio

-Gracias

Y se dirigio hacia el despacho de Antoniette, toco la puerta

-Adelante

En el interior pudo ver a Antoniette, estaba compañada de una hermosa chica de cabellos negros, vestia un hermoso vestido chino en colores rojos, su cabello se encontraba delicadamente arreglado y algunos mechones caian graciosamente en su espalda

-¡Shiryu!

La chica no pudo esperar mas y abrazo al joven caballero

-¿¡Su… Sunrei?

Shiryu miraba sorprendido a la chica, pudo darse cuenta que ya habia dejado de ser aquella niña que fue su compañera de juegos en los Cinco picos… ¡¡Se veia hermosa!

-¿Shiryu?

Nuevamente la voz de Sunrei hizo que el chico se diera cuenta de dónde se encontraba…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No te da gusto?

La voz de la chica se escuchaba algo triste, Shiryu sonrio

-No es eso, es que… nunca te habia visto asi…

Sunrei se sonrojo…

-El maestro me dio permiso de venir… y como él ya no me necesita para que lo ayude, me dijo que te visitara… que estarias muy feliz al verme…

Shiryu nuevamente sonrio… y ella estaba en lo cierto, al verla ahí, ya no se sentia tan solo como hacia unas horas, habia reflexionado… Sunrei estaba ahí y haria hasta lo imposible por compartir esa felicidad con ella…

Sorpresivamente, el chico la abrazo, cosa que hizo que ella se sonrojara…

-Vamos

Y tomandola de la mano, la condujo hasta el gran salon, mientras tanto, Antoniette sonreia feliz…

En otra parte del jardin, Hyoga admiraba las bellas estatuas de hielo que la dueña de la casa habia mandado hacer…

-Son hermosas, lastima que ella no esta aquí…

Siguió caminando cuando se percato que no lejos de ahí, habia una hermosa estatua de un cisne, curioso, decidio acercarse, por largo rato se quedó ahí y nuevamente unas palabras se le escaparon

-Me gustaria que ella las viera…

-¿Quién?

Una voz a unos cuantos pasos del chico lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, rápidamente Hyoga volteo al escuchar la voz

-¡Eris!

La chica vestia un hermoso vestido en rosa palido… el cabello rubio lo llevaba completamente suelto y entre el mismo unas hermosas perlas brillaban, lo que la hacia verse aun mas bella

-¡Hola!

La chica se acerco y sin mas, abrazo a Hyoga

-¡No sabes cuanto te extrañe!

El chico correspondio el abrazo, no sabia que hacer… siempre habia visto a Eris vestida con el uniforne del orfelinato y el verla asi…

-Eris ¿Cómo es que llegaste?

La chica lo miro y sonrio tiernamente

-Llegó al orfanato una invitacion a mi nombre y vine

Sin dar mucha importancia, Hyoga la abrazo nuevamente y ella alzo la mirada, al distinguir al cisne de hielo, sonrio

-¡Es hermoso!

-¿Verdad que si?

-Solo que hay una gran diferencia…

-¿Cuál es?

-Ese cisne es de hielo… y el cisne que tengo a mi lado, es tan calido como el fuego…

Hyoga se sonrojo levemente y beso delicadamente los labios de Eris

En otra parte, un chico de cabellos verdes bailaba felizmente con una chica muy guapa, eran Shun y June quienes robaban camara en la pista de baile, Seiya veia a lo lejos y no pudo creer lo que vio cuando Shiryu tambien aparecio en el salon con Sunrei

-Hacen una bonita pareja

Seiya miro a lo lejos, se encontraba en la escalinata, sentado, intentando buscar con la mirada a Shaina pero no la encontraba… Monique tampoco estaba…

¡Eso! ¡Monique bien podia decirle donde estaba Shaina!

Decidido se puso de pie y comenzo a buscar a la chica, cuando encontro a una chica que trabajaba ahí y le pregunto por ella, la chica contesto

-Esta en su jardin privado…

-¿Y Shaina?

La joven se horrorizo al escuchar el tono con el que Seiya se referia a Shaina…

-La Señorita Shaina-La chica del servicio hablo clara y fuertemente-Se encuentra en su habitación…

-¿Puedo verla?

La chica se horrorizo al escuchar eso

-¡No!

Y segundos despues, Seiya veia como Jean se acercaba hacia ellos

-¡Hola Marie!

-¡Joven Jean!

Jean saludo de beso a Marie mientras Seiya miraba con asombro y fastidio la escena

-¿Sucede algo?

-El joven quiere ir a las habitaciones de Shaina… ¿Quién es el? ¿Qué quieres con mi hermanita?

Seiya la miro asombrado ¿Hermanita? ¿Quién es esta niña?

Jean y Marie miraron a Seiya, rapidamente, Jean miro a Marie, le quito la bandeja

-¿Quieres ir a ver a Shaina?

-¡Si!

-Vamos…

Y tomo a Marie de la mano y se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Shaina, Seiya quizo hacer lo mismo pero… Jean se interpuso

-Lo siento… pero sólo Marie vas a poder verla… tu no puedes

-¿Por qué?

Seiya se puso a la defensiva, mientras que Jean, se encontraba en un pose altiva

-¿Cómo crees que voy a permitirle a alguien como tu que la conquiste? Se cuales son tus intenciones, Pegaso, pero no permitire que la lastimes, ven, vamos Marie

-¡Si!

La chica se volteo rapidamente hacia donde estaba Seiya

-¡No te acerques a ella!

Y subio Marie rapidamente a darle alcance a Jean…

Sin poder hacer nada mas, Seiya se desplomó en la escalinata… ¡¡Realmente le iba mal! A lo lejos vio a Saori, la chica hablaba con algunos embajadores y personas de la politica… en cuanto notó que el caballero Pegaso se encontraba solo, se disculpo con las personas con las que conversaba y rapidamente se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba él…

-¿Sucede algo?

-No… nada…

-¿Seguro?

La mirada de Saori hacia que Seiya comenzara a desesperarse

-Te noto desesperado…

Saori intento acercarse aun mas pero…

-¡Silencio por favor, damas y caballeros! ¡Quiero presentarles a nuestra invitada de hoy y como es tradición en los bailes organizados por nuestra casa, ella sera el proximo lanzamiento, si alguien descubre su personalidad, el regalo de este año sera un crucero para dos personas por las Bahamas durante 3 meses!

La orquesta dejo de tocar y los ahí presentes guardaron silencio, todos miraron hacia donde se encontraba aquella voz, en lo alto de la escalinata, se encontraban Jean y una chica que nadie reconoció… llevaba un vestido con escote en la esplada, largo, tan suelto que parecia que la tela se habia adherido a su piel…

-¿Shaina?

Seiya miro a la chica, quien llevaba una mascara completa… miro el color de su cabello y… lastima, no era verde… todos en el salon quedaron prendados de la belleza de aquella extraña visita…

Jean tomo a la joven galantemente de la mano y bajaron la escalinata, los ojos de Saori se posaron en los de su hermana… con los ojos ambas mujeres hablaron ¿Quién es ella? ¿Acaso esto es un juego para ti? ¿Qué pretendes? Al parecer esas eran las preguntas que Saori le hacia a su hermana solo con la mirada y Antoniette parecia responder con una sonrisa un tanto burlona hacia Saori, lo que desesperaba aun mas a la diosa…

-Bien, si asi lo quieres, asi sera

Saori habia hablado en un tono de voz tan bajo que apenas Seiya y la escucho

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, nada

Saori miro a Antoniette y sonrio desafiante, antes de voltear, Saori pudo darse cuenta de lo que los labios de Antoniette le decian a lo lejos, apenas perceptibles a la mirada de los demas

-Eso lo veremos

Saori habia tomado del brazo a Seiya mientras este ultimo veia a la joven extraña y a Jean bajar, miro a la chica detenidamente pero no… a pesar de llevar mascara, no era Shaina, no…

Antoniette dio un paso adelante y convoco a los invitados

-Damas y Caballeros, me acaban de informar que un amigo mío esta a punto de llegar a esta fiesta… él, es dueño de varias empresas en este pais y se ha dado un tiempo para visitarme, sin mas preámbulos, quiero presentarles a Marco.

Un chico de cabellos negros como la noche, alto, piel bronceada, delgado, vestia un elegante traje, todo mundo al verlo aplaudio Saori al verlo, quedo paralizada…

Notas de Lucy: ¡¡Hola! ¿Cómo estan? Deseo que se encuentren bien! Bueno, aquí esta el cap 6, ojala les guste!

-A Little Pandora: ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Y gomen por la tardanza, pero entre la escuela y la poca inspiración que tenia, no podia actualizar, prometo no dejar ahora tan abandonado este fic, a lo maximo, puede que me tarde dos semanas en actualizar, pero de ahí no pasa ;) Sobre Seiya, digamos que ya sufrio y Saori, bueno ella tendra que darse cuenta del verdadero amor..

-A Alis Chan: ¡¡Hola, hola! Que gusto leerte por aquí! Gomen por no dejar un review en tus historias, voy lenta pero segura… sobre June, pues Afrodita la llamo, June no ha renunciado a ser caballero, es solo que, como Afrodita por el momento tiene todo el control, Athena no puede hacer nada… Saori se encuentra en los terrenos de Antoniette y tendra que jugar con las reglas de su hermana… ¡¡Ojala te guste este cap! Cuidate mucho y sabes que, a pesar de que no nos vemos mucho, siempre te guardo un caiño muy grande!

Notas de Lucy 2: ¡¡¡Regrese!después de tanto tiempo! Si, ya hasta telarañas habian salido a estefic, pero ya regrese! Bueno, ahora tengo mas tiempo para reestructur este fic y de paso, hacer sufrir un poco mas a Seiya y Saori... el siguiente capitulo ya no sera el final es decir, yo creo que continuara por dos (¿3 o 4?) capitulos mas, la verdad es que me habian dado algunos consejos para este fic que finalmente no me gustaron, sentí que el final sí fue precipitado y que no conte muy bien la relacion Saori/Marco, por cierto, hablando de Odiseo, su nombre verdadero es Marco y su constelación es la de Odiseo... asi que a veces ella le dira Marco y en otras Odiseo ;) bueno, ya regrese y ojala les guste la reestructuracion de este fic!


	7. Chapter 7

Seiya no entendia tampoco muy bien todo aquello… aquel apuesto hombre se acercaba aun mas hacia donde se encontraban Saori y él… rapidamente, Saori se desprendio de los brazos de Seiya y miro sorprendida al apuesto hombre que tenia enfrente de ella

-Un gusto verte de nuevo…

Seiya miro cómo Saori se deshacia en atenciones con el nuevo invitado y para sorpresa tanto de Seiya como de Saori, Jean aparecio saludando efusivamente al recien llegado

- ¡Marco!

-¡Jean!

Ambos hombres se estrecharon la mano fuertemente, la chica enmascarada tambien se acerco

-¿Y esta belleza Jean?

La chica no dijo nada

-¡Ah, si! Pues verás, ella es la invitada sorpresa…

-La tradición ¿Cierto?

Marco miro a Jean y este hizo lo mismo

-¿Otra vez intentado conquistar a alguien?

Jean sonrio levemente

-Ojala que te decidas, seria muy feliz al verte casado

Jean se sonrojo levemente

-Tal vez… bueno, te la presento, si descubres su identidad, seras el afortunado ganador de un crucero por las Bahamas durante 6 meses en compañia de otra persona…

-Vaya, este año se puso mejor el regalo…

-Asi que aprovecha

Ambos hombres se sonrieron, mientras tanto, Saori hacia lo posible por descubrir la identidad de aquella chica… se percato que Seiya no le quitaba la mirada a la joven, cosa que la hizo contrariarse aun mas… ¿Es que ahora ella ya no era importante para sus caballeros? No… no era eso… cuando desvio la mirada hacia un balcon, descubrio a Shiryu con Sunrei… y comenzo a entender que, sus caballeros tambien eran humanos y poseian sentimientos… que habian sido apagados durante todas las batallas en las que habian participado…

-¿Aceptarias mi invitacion a bailar? ¿Saori?

La chica fue sacada de sus pensamientos

-¿Cómo?

-Que si te gustaria bailar conmigo una pieza…

Sin pensarlo dos veces contesto

-¡Claro que si!

Marco y Saori comenzaron a bailar, ella estaba nerviosa, la musica comenzo y todos los demas invitados tambien bailaron

-He esperado mucho tiempo tu respuesta Saori

-Marco yo…

-Si, lo se…

El joven miro hacia donde se encontraba Seiya

-Ni todos los sacrificios que ha hecho Marco de Odiseo han servido ¿Verdad?

Saori bajo la mirada apenada

-¿Me sigues amando?

La pregunta la puso mas nerviosa aun

-Marco, yo…

El joven volvio a suspirar

-¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?

-¡Nada!

Marco la miro sorprendido ante la respuesta tan rapida, Saori bajo la mirada apenada

-Es que… es que… estoy confundida, yo…

Marco acaricio el rostro de Saori, cosa que la hizo enrojecer bastante

-He esperado tanto tiempo…

Marco suspiro

-Pero si no respondes a la pregunta que te he hecho, me ire de tu vida y no te volvere a molestar…

La pieza ya habia terminado… y sin decir más, Marco beso tiernamente el rostro de Saori y se dirigio hacia la chica con mascara

-¿Le gustaria bailar conmigo una pieza?

Saori se quedo de una pieza… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Si bien, Marco fue un caballero de Athena, siempre le fue fiel y su brazo derecho… hasta que ella se enamoro de él y viceversa… todo era felicidad… él era el unico caballero que le fue permitido renacer junto con Athena, la misma diosa habia hecho algunos arreglos con Hades y con Zeus para que protegieran el cuerpo y el alma de Odiseo… mas nunca penso que en esta era, Odiseo se desesperara de las respuestas tan evasivas que hace unos años atrás le habia dado… y es que, tanto Odiseo como ella, guardaban los recuerdos de la era Mitologica… era en la que ambos fueron algo mas que amigos…

Saori fue sacada de su pensamientos al ver cómo Marco bailaba con la joven y le sonreia, mientras que Antoniette se acercaba a su hermana y ponia su mano en el hombro de ella

-¿Emocionada?

-¿Por qué hiciste esto?

-¿Hacer que?

-Haber llamado a Marco

-¡Ah, si! Bueno, veras, como yo soy Afrodita, diosa del amor, me fue concedido el cuidar por todo tipo de amor en la Tierra… y como verás, hermanita, vi desde el Olimpo todas las atrocidades que cometiste en nombre de la justicia y no, no me veas asi, que ya te dije que no me importa conquistar el planeta, no, no es eso (Antoniette le da unas palmaditas tranquilizadoras a Saori) es que simplemente a tus caballeros les prohibiste lo mas importante que puede tener el ser humano en este mundo, el amor… ¿Cómo es posible que mi propia hermana haya prohibido que las chicas tengan que usar mascara, solo por el hecho de olvidarse de su condicion de mujeres? ¡¡Por favor!

-Pero…

-Pero nada hermanita, ahora estas en mis dominios y tendras que jugar con mis reglas y como veras, tendras que darte cuenta de muchas cosas…

La pieza habia terminado y sin decir nada mas, se puso en medio de la pista

-¡Damas y caballeros! ¡En estos momentos comenzaremos con el clasico juego! ¿Quién desea participar? ¡Les hemos dado el plazo de 3 horas para que adivinaran quien se esconde tras esa mascara!

Las luces se pusieron sobre la chica

-¿Y bien?

Varios jóvenes alzaron la mano pero fue en vano… no reconocian a aquella chica misteriosa, incluso algunas señoras de edad habian participado pero no habian tenido suerte…

Los cuatro caballeros que habian estado en los jardines y en el balcon, aparecieron en el salon, mientras que Seiya no le quitaba la mirada de encima… llevaba ya un rato viendola detenidamente hasta que se percato de algo: una hermosa pulsera en forma de cobra… ¿Cobra? Esa pulsera solamente alguien la usaba… y era…

-¡Shaina!

Todos los asistentes voltearon hacia donde se habia escuchado la voz… Marco aprovecho el murmullo para hablarle a la joven

-¿Asi que es este caballerito?

La chica asintio

-Bien, lo haremos sufrir un rato…

-Disculpe… usted es…

-Seiya

-Ah, si, Seiya y dices que ella es?

-Shaina

Seiya ya se habia puesto de pie, Jean estaba al lado de Shaina

-Bien Seiya, ¿Por qué dices que es Shaina?

-Porque ella usaba una pulsera en forma de cobra…

-Por favor Seiya, esta es una fiesta de disfraces y cualquiera puede tener una pulsera asi… y sin decir nada mas Marco alzo la manga de su traje ¡¡El traia una preciosa pulsera en forma de cobra tambien!

-Sí, Seiya, lo siento mucho…

Derrotado, Seiya volvio a tomar asiento… esa no era su noche definitivamente, unas horas después, apareció Marie en las escaleras

-Damas y caballeros, con ustedes, la señorita Shaina

Todas las miradas se posaron en la chica, lucia un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda con escote en la espalda que la hacia ver aun mas hermosa, una tiara con bellas piedras preciosas, unas zapatillas con listones que llegaban a hasta al pierna, sin pensarlo dos veces, Jean subio algunos escalones y Marco rapidamente se aproximo a la chica y ante la mirada atonita de todos exclamó

-¡Maestro!

-Mi querida Shaina, cuanto tiempo ¿Te gustaria bailar esta pieza comigo?

Shaina asintió…

-Me da gusto volver a verte…

El rostro de la chica quedo fija en el rostro de Marco

-Maestro… yo…

-Si… entiendo perfectamente y me da gusto verte asi… ¿Cómo esta Marin?

-Bien, gracias

-¿Todavía sigue enamorada de Aioria? Porque hacen una bonita pareja

-Si… aun lo sigue amando…

-¿Y tu? ¿Ese caballerito de Athena sigue sin darse cuenta de nada?

-…….

Marco sonrio nuevamente y suspiro

-En verdad esta ciego… ¿Cómo es posible?

-No lo se y de verdad maestro, me gustaria mucho platicar en privado con usted…

-A mi tambien y por favor, ya no me llames "maestro" me siento muy viejo, solo dime Marco por favor

-Si maes… digo, Marco

-¡Asi me gusta!

Marco miro a Antoniette y a Saori y agito su mano a lo lejos, pudo notar cómo Antoniette saludaba elegantemente mientras que Saori miraba con recelo a Marco

-Te tiene celos…

-¿Quién?

-Ella…

Shaina pudo percatarse que Saori miraba mucho a ella y a Marco… esa mirada no era precisamente de felicidad…

-Me alegra que Antoniette te haya ayudado, yo te ayudare con ese caballerito… ah, por cierto, a Saori no le hagas caso… ella y yo tenemos cosas que hablar…

Marco y Shain bailaron hasta que Jean aparecio

-¿Me permites?

Marco sonrio

-Claro que si, te encargo mucho a Shaina, ella siempre fue mi mejor alumna

Jean sonrio

-No te preocupes, ella estara en buenas manos…

Y al musica volvio a tocar… y Seiya miro a Shaina ¿Cómo era posible? La musica ahora habia cambiado, mientras tanto, Marco se acerco a Antoniette quien estaba con Saori

-Buenas noches, bellas damas

-Tu siempre tan galante Marco

La voz de Saori sonaba molesta

-Hacia mucho tiempo que no veia a mi alumna… gracias Antoniette

-De nada, de nada

La diosa sonreia

Mientras tanto, la musica habia cambiado, ahora era romantica y varias parejas se salian de la pista y otras se quedaban…

Repentinamente, Jean tomó a Shaina por la cintura y sin decir nada mas, delicadamente la atrajo hacia si…


	8. Una Nueva Vida 8

Los ojos de Seiya casi se salen…. ¡Estaba tomando con mucha familiaridad a Shaina! ¡Y lo que es peor, ella habia puesto su mano derecha en la espalda de Jean y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de el! ¡Era demasiado!

Repentinamente, Antoniette, Saori, Marco y el resto de caballeros, asi como Shaina, voltearon a ver a Seiya… el muy descuidado habia comenzado a encender su cosmoenergia… Jean le miraba con mirada burlona, Saori le miraba sorprendida… y tanto Marco como Antoniette miraban divertidos… cuando Shaina cruzo la mirada con Seiya, el caballero miro a todos apenado… y salio huyendo de aquel salon ¡Todos los ahi presentes y que eran caballeros se habian dado cuenta! Realmente se debatia por aquellos sentimientos… sin embargo, no podia disimular aun mas sus sentimientos… salio hacia el jardin…

Jean se acerco a Shaina

-Intentalo, es tu oportunidad

Shaina se dirigio hacia el jardin… mientras que Seiya se encontraba en una de las sillas del jardin… estaba afligido, preocupado y nervioso, sonrio

-¡Me rindo! ¡Lo admito! ¡No puedo evitarlo, estoy enamorado de Shaina!

Feliz, se puso de pie, cual seria su sorpresa al ver enfrente de el a Shaina, sin embargo, los nervios volvieron a aparecer y quedo petrificado…

-¿¡Seiya!?

El chico apreto las manos… y sin pensarlo dos veces contesto

-Lo siento Shaina, pero siento que yo no te merezco

Esta vez sin poder evitarlo, varias lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de Shaina ¡PLAF! Una sonora bofetada fue lo que recibio Seiya en su rostro… Shaina ya no soporto mas

-¡Te detesto Seiya! ¿Por qué viniste entonces? ¿Por qué? ¡Me fui del Santuario porque realmente queria comenzar una nueva vida lejos de ti! ¿Y me seguiste! Cuando te vi aquí, pense que habias venido a buscarme, pense que realmente estabas enamorado de mi, ¡Pero no fue asi! ¡Caballero de Pegaso, dejame en paz de una buena vez, no quiero que me sigas, no quiero saber nada de ti! ¡Te odio! ¡Quedate con Saori si eso es lo que quieres, yo quiero vivir en paz!

Seiya miraba atonito la escena, habia visto llorar a Shaina pero nunca de esa forma… la chica dio media vuelta y se dirigio hacia la mansión, se acerco a Jean, los demas, miraban a Shaina sorprendidos ¿Qué le habia pasado?

-¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado Jean, Antoniette?

Tanto madre como hijo se miraron y asintieron, Saori no sabia bien que pasaba, pero prefirio no decir nada…

Los tres erntraron al despacho de Antoniette

-Dime hija mia…

-Quiero pedirte que me dejes ir…

Jean la miro sorprendido

-¿Por qué?

Antonitte miro a Shaina con ojos de maternales y la abrazo…

-Te entiendo, en una mente como la de Seiya, es difícil de hacer entrar en razon…

Jean miro a Shaina sorprendido

-¿Fue ese tipo el que te hizo llorar?

Shaina no dijo nada… el rostro de la chica decia mas que mil palabras

-¡Ese…! ¡Le dije que si te hacia llorar me las pagaria!

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, se levanto de su asiento y se dirigio hacia el jardin

-¡Seiya, sal de ahí, maldito cobarde, ya acabaste con mi paciencia!

-¡Jean, espera!

-¡No, ya me canse de ser tolerante con alguien que no entra en razon!

Seiya aparecio justamente en el camino principal y sin medir palabra alguna, Jean asesto el primer golpe… que Sieya no pudo detener, ambas cosmoenergias comenzaron a aumentar, Seiya intento golpear a Jean pero el chico lo esquivo… a lo lejos, se escuchaba la voz de Shaina

-¡Ya basta, dejen de pelear!

Cuando ambos chicos estaban a punto de dar su mejor golpe…

-¡Basta!

Shaina se puso entre los dos… sorpresivamente abrazo a Jean

-¡Basta Jean! ¡No vale la pena que pelees con alguien como el!

Seiya miro atonito la escena ¡Shaina estaba protegiendo a Jean

-¡Basta Seiya, ya no quiero mas peleas, quiero vivir una vida normal, quiero ser una chica a la que amen y quiero amar!

Shaina se abarazaba fuertemente a Jean… quien al darse cuenta de ello, tambien la abrazo, tomo las manos de la chica entre las suyas

-Si estas dispuesta, desearia que me dieras una oportunidad… quiero demostrarte cuanto te quiero….

Ahora era Shaina quien miraba sorprendida a Jean, el chico continuo

-… en un principio comence a tener un gran afecto por ti, el cual poco a poco fue convirtiendose en amor…. No quiero obligarte a nada, si tu no quieres, solo quiero que sepas que te amo, que quiero hacerte feliz…

-… comprendo que los motivos por los cuales huiste del Santuario aun son algo fuertes como para que me puedas contestar… pero….

Sin decir nada mas, Jean tomo entre sus manos el menton de ella y acaricio su rostro, delineando los sensuales labios de Shaina…

La respiración de ambos comenzó a entrecortarse… ¡Y Seiya estaba viendo todo!

Shaina miro fijamente a Seiya, luego a Jean

-Eres libre Seiya, yo tambien soy libre… desde que sali del Santuario, pedi mi libertad…. Yo ya no soy un caballero de Atena… ahora simplemente soy un caballero libre… vamonos Jean, ya fue suficiente

Seiya miro atonito como aquella chica que alguna vez diera su vida por el ante Poseidon esta vez diera media vuelta y bien acompañada… Seiya permanecio mundo ante la escena… Shaina parecia una princesa y Jean, en todo su esplendor, se veia como todo un principe…

Todos los caballeros de bronce ahí presentes, se acercaron a Seiya… intentaron darle animos, sin embargo, el chico se puso de pie rapidamente y se alejo por una vereda que conducia a un jardin… tomo asiento en una pequeña banca que se encontraba no muy lejos de ahí…estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se acerco detrás suyo, abrazandolo…

-Ahora tu y yo podemos ser felices…

Seiya miro sorprendido aquellas manos, aquella persona se sento a su lado ¡¡Era Saori!!

-¿¡Que haces aquí!?

La chica sonrio dulcemente

-He venido aquí porque he tomado una decisión… todo lo que sucedió el dia de hoy, me hizo darme cuenta que a la persona que amo, eres tu, Seiya

El chico la miro atonito… ¿Saori le decia eso? ¿La misma Athena? La diosa lo abrazo, mas sin embargo, el no hizo nada para hacer lo mismo… ¿Por qué? En otras circunstancias bien podia haberla abrazado y besado… pero ahora… el caballero de pegaso se sentia vacio… frio… como el viento que en ese momento recorria el jardin…

Algo distante, Seiya abrazo a Saori… sin darse cuenta que a lo lejos una sombra los observaba…

Minutos después, Marco aparecio en el despacho de Antoniette…

-Te vez melancolico… ¿Pudiste hablar con ella?

Marco miro a Antoniette, bajo la mirada…

-Es terca… pero se dara cuenta que Seiya no es para ella…

-La verdad, ya me canse… ya estoy harto de esperar… he esperado tanto tiempo por alguien que ni siquiera me ve… alguien para quien soy invisible… no, Afrodita… pedire a Zeus me regrese al Olimpo… ya es hora de que despierte de ese sueño rosa…

Antoniette lo miro triste…

-¿Es tu decisión? ¿Ya lo has pensado bien?

Marco asintio

-Esta bien, hablare con Zeus haber que puedo hacer…

-Gracias Afrodita

Marco hizo una reverencia, sin embargo, Afrodita lo hizo ponerse de pie

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, ni mucho menos inclinarte… tu y yo somos amigos desde tiempos mitologicos…

Antoniette volvio a sonreir…

Justo en ese momento, tocaron la puerta…

-¿Podemos pasar hermana?

Era la voz de Saori, Marco miro a Antoniette

-Me voy, por el momento no soy capaz de verla a los ojos, no podria…

Antonitte asintio… Marco abrio un ventanal y desaparecio…

-¡Adelante!

Las puertas se abrieron y aparecieon Saori y Seiya

-Hermana, creo que es momento de irnos… Seiya ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí…

-Has lo que quieras hermana… veo que lo unico que te gusta es causar alboroto…

Saori le miro disgustada

-Solo hago lo que creo que es correcto…

-En fin hermanita, solo quiero decirte algo, si pierdes tu verdadera felicidad, no me culpes…. No sere yo la que tenga que pagar los platos rotos… y si ya te vas, que te vaya bien, pero no quiero verte de regreso, pidiendo perdon…

Esta vez, el tono de voz de Afrodita habia cambido por completo, ahora era totalmente serio y su rostro reflejaba cierta molestia, Saori prefirio no decir nada y salio junto con Seiya

Antoniette se dejo caer en su sillon

-Esta hermanita mia va sacarme realmente canas verdes algun dia…

Miro su cabello y sonrio…

-Bueno, creo que es hora se ponerse serios realmente y acabar de una vez por todas con este lio…

Se dirigio hacia la escalinata… y toco una puerta

-¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Claro que si!

Abrio la puerta, en su interior se encontraban Shaina y Jean, al ver algo llorosa a la joven, Antoniette se acerco a ella y la abrazo

-Entiendo por lo que estas pasando…

-Pense que habia cambiado… pense que durante todo este tiempo se habia dado cuenta pero… después de todo… sigue siendo el mismo cabeza dura de siempre… albergue la esperanza… pero hoy… hoy acaba de matar el poco amor que sentia por él…


	9. Una Nueva Vida9

Antoniette miro a Shaina y a su vez a Jean…

-Niña mia… yo te quiero mucho…

La miro fijamente

-Y quiero preguntarle a mi hijo si lo que dijo alla abajo era cierto… no me gustaria que jugaran con tu corazon ni con el tuyo…

Shaina miro a Antoniette

-Yo…

Varias lagrimas recorrieron el rostro de la chica… un llanto inconsolable se dejo escuchar por toda la habitación… lagrimas y mas lagrimas recorrieron el rostro de la joven

-¡Shaina!

La joven fue casi arrebatada de los brazos de Antoniette… hacia los brazos de Jean, quien la estrecho fuertemente… ahí, Shaina lo abrazo y lloro desconsoladamente… media hora después, la chica yacia dormida en su cama, totalmente cansada.

-No entiendo como Seiya la ha hecho sufrir tanto…

Antoniette acariciaba el cabello sedoso de la joven…

-Ese tipo no se ha dado cuenta de lo que perdio…

Jean acariciaba el rostro de la chica, beso tiernamente el rostro de Shaina

-Descansa mi dulce Shaina… tu no mereces el trato que Seiya te ha dado por mucho tiempo…. Mañana sera otro dia…

Madre e hijo salieron de la habitación, dejando a Shaina completamente dormida, al dia siguiente, todo habia regresado aparentemente a la normalidad… Saori y Seiya se habian ido la noche anterior, mientras el resto de caballeros, habian decidido regresar con sus respectivas parejas a sus lugares de entrenamiento. Habia mucho movimiento en la mansión… cuando Shaina habia despertado, tomo un baño y decidio bajar, aquel llanto inconsolable que el dia anterior presenciaron Antoniette y Jean, habian sido las ultimas lagrimas que habia derramado por Seiya… apartir de ese dia, volveria a preocuparse por si misma…

-¡Shaina!

Shun, el unico caballero que aun permanecia en la mansión al lado de Junet, la miro preocupado

-Disculpa a Seiya, el…

-No te preocupes, no hay nada que disculpar… yo… ya me canse de esto…

-Shaina…

El rostro de Shun se torno en tristeza…

-Esta bien… no tengo otra opcion…

Y sin decir nada mas, el cabello de Shun volvio a cambiar a ese negro tan profundo como la noche y a aquella mirada melancolica…

-¡Hades!

Shaina miraba sorprendida… mientras Junet miraba tranquilamente

-Este es mi regalo…

Hades entrego a Shaina una hermosa tela de color blanco…

-Esto…

-Esto fue lo ultimo que mi madre biologica hizo… cuando Pandora se entero de todo esto, lo primero que hizo fue buscar por todo El Hades… la hubieras visto…

La mirada de Hades se torno mas melancolica

-Asi que aceptalo, esto es casi lo ultimo que me queda de energia antes de que vuelva a dormir en el cuerpo de Shun…

Shaina tomo la tela, brillaba como la nieve…

-Gracias…

Aun no salia de su asombro, repentinamente, alguien abrio la puerta del cuarto de la joven

-¿¡Hades!?

Era Antoniette y Hades alzo la mirada

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte hermano!

Antoniette lo abrazo fuertemente

-Ya, ya… solo vine a despedirme antes de volver a dormir… y de paso, aprovecho para ver a mi loca hermanita… ¡Como te gusta meter en lios amorosos a las personas!

Antoniette se incorporo (Hades es mas alto que ella)

-No… lo que pasa es nuestra hermanita es demasiado inmadura… siempre ha sido un lio y he querido ayudarla, pero…

-Si… ya me di cuenta de lo sucedido… en fin, te agradezco que me hayas… digo, que hayas reunido a Shun con Junet…

Hades miro a la chica quien le sonrio

-Se que Hades habita en el cuerpo de Shun, pero me ha dado su palabra de Dios que no volvera a aparecer solo si es para pelear por lo que ama…

Junet enrojecio

-Asi es, se lo prometi…

Flashback

Toco comenzo a derrumbarse… al parecer, el gran eclipse se habia detenido y la luz del sol volvia a cubrir al planeta Tierra… del cuerpo de Hades aparecio una pequeña flama blanca… y sin pensarlo dos veces, volo directamente al cuerpo de Shun, nadie se dio cuenta de ello excepto Shun, Ikki y Pandora

Ya en el Santuario, Seiya fue puesto en una cama de piedra… ahí fueron curadas sus heridas por el nuevo caballero de Virgo (osea Shun), Ikki paso a ser caballero de Leo, Shiryu paso a ser el caballero de Libra, Hyoga paso a se el caballero de Acuario y Seiya paso a ser Sagitario… nuevos caballeros tambien tomaron parte de la nueva constelación de caballeros dorados… Hikaru, (una chica caballero, fue la primer mujer en quitarse la mascara femenina) paso a ser caballero de Aries… Richard, paso a ser caballero de Tauro, los gemelos Luis y Luisa pasaron a ser caballeros de Géminis, Arianna paso a ser caballero de Cancer, Aguila paso a ser caballero de Escorpion, Jin paso a ser caballero de Capricornio, Marian paso a ser caballero de Picis…

Ahora las cosas habian cambiado, ¡ya habian chicas con armaduras doradas! Y aun en contra de la voluntad de Athena ellas ya no usaban mascaras… las unicas que tenian que seguir usandola, eran las chicas caballero de plata y bronce…

Durante uno de los tantos dias en los que Shun curaba las heridas mortales de Seiya, Shun pensaba en lo difícil de la recuperacion de Seiya… tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos cuando…

-"¿En verdad te preocupas mucho por el?"

Shun se sobresalto

-"No te preocupes, no te hare daño… ya no…"

-Ha…¿Hades? ¿Qué haces en mi cuerpo?

-"Digamos que tomando un descanso"

Shun se molesto ante el sarcasmo de Hades

-"No debes preocuparte"

Hades volvio a calmarlo…

-"Ya no me interesa destruir el mundo… quiero dormir, estoy cansado… eso si,,, dejare un poco de mi poder en ti… y de vez en cuando saldre, solo para saludar a mis hermanos… "

Y en un acto de sorpresa, alzo la mano y saludo

-"Hermana, quiero que seas feliz con Ikki… es terco, pero de buen corazon y sí, lo apruebo para ti… hasta luego hermana"

Y mientras decia esto, el cabello de Shun volvio a convertirse en verde, cuando alzo la mirada, noto que ahí se encontraban Ikki y Pandora, ambos en shock al descubrir la noticia

-Por favor, mantengan esto en secreto… él… ya no hara daño…

Tanto Ikki como Pandora asintieron… no sin antes sonrojarse debido a lo que Hades ya habia descubierto…

Fin del Flashback

-Bueno querida hermanita, es hora de irme, dejare en tus manos a Shaina, tanto Shun como yo y Junet nos preocupamos por ella…

Antoniette sonrio

-Claro hermanito, la cuidare mucho

Hades cerro los ojos y repentinamente el cabello de Shun volvio a cambiar a verde…Antoniette sonrio melancólicamente… ahora sabia que su hermano ya no haria daño al planeta Tierra…

Shaina aun estaba sorprendida… y Junet seguia tomada de la mano de Shun… volvio a mirar aquella tela blanca… definitivamente, Hades era un dios algo timido y callado, pero siempre observador… Shun sonrio..

-El esta feliz, feliz porque ahora puede descansar y estar al lado de la persona que ama y que yo amo tambien…

Shaina se quedo aun mas sorprendida… ¿¡Como era posible que Hades estuviera enamorado de Junet!?

-Shun… no me digas que Junet es…

Shun asintio…

-Si, Shaina, Junet es la reencarnación de aquella mujer de la que Hades se enamoro profundamente en la era mitologica…

Notas de Lucy Oraki: Gomen por la tardanza!!!! Ya llegue con el nuevo cap!!! Ojala les guste!!!!

-Diana: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!! Prometo hacer otro mas de Saori y Seiya… solo espero terminar este y hare lo posible por comenzar uno de ellos dos!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Antoniette le miro… sonrio tristemente y acaricio el cabello de la chica

-Suele pasar cuando tu primer amor se va… no te arrepientas, en esta vida hay de todo mi querida niña… ya veras que esa herida sanara dentro de poco

La chica miro a Antoniette… Jean se acerco a ella y acaricio su rostro… la abrazo y ella correspondió ese abrazo…

-Mañana haremos los arreglos para que tu y Shaina vayan a Londres… me gustaría que comenzara su carrera como modelo alla-Antoniette suspiro-Ese chico que la hecho mucho daño…

-El es un indeciso que se deja manipular por mi tia…

Jean hablaba molesto

-Recuerda que Saori siempre fue asi… por eso nunca estuve de acuerdo en que las chicas caballeros usaran mascara… Athena lo hacia solo para sentirse mas superior a ellas… porque asi sabia que la única a la que rendirían pleitesía fuera a ella… me da tristeza por mi hermana…

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir a descansar…

-Esta bien, hijo mio, que descances

Shaina miraba desde el centanal de su habitación… por un lado se sentía rara al saber que, por aquella persona por la cual había dado hasta su vida, se había ido para siempre… nunca pensó que Seiya fuera asi… siempre lo había admirado como caballero de Athena y no había excusas, realmente era un fiel caballero de la diosa

-Tanto asi, que la prefirió a ella… ¿Cómo se encontrara mi maestro?

En otro lado de la ciudad, Marco caminaba lentamente, había decidido dar un paseo por las concurridas y turísticas calles… ¿Emborracharse? No… no era su estilo… miro la Torre Eiffel… y utilizando algo de su cosmos, subió hasta la punta… ahí se quedo un buen rato viendo el espectáculo de luces que se encontraban en toda la ciudad, un ligero viento jugo con el cabello negro del chico…

-Adios Athena, adiós para siempre, la próxima vez que nos veamos, probablemente yo ya no recuerde nada de ti…

Y sin decir mas, desapareció… por otro lado, Saori se encontraba feliz al lado de Seiya… intento besarlo, mas sin embargo fue rechazada por el…

-Yo… lo siento…

-Que pasa ¿La sigues recordando aun?

Seiya no contesto, tal vez era una exageración, pero al ver la actitud de Shaina, realmente ese sentimiento que había sentido aun cuando ella había dejado el Santuario, había desaparecido… siempre había pensado que con solo mover un dedo, ella regresaría a el… que con el simple hecho de aparecer, ella regresaría a el como siempre había sido… pero esta vez, había sido ella quien había puesto punto final a ese juego del gato y el raton…

-¿… Seiya? ¿Me estas escuchando? Parece que no…. En fin, ya me voy a dormir…

Saori se dirigió a su habitación, ella también se sentía extraña… el ver a Marco, le produjo muchos sentimientos encontrados ¿Miedo? ¿Felicidad?

-Probablemente…

Se contesto asi misma, llego a su habitación y cerro la puerta con llave tras de si… lo único que pudo hacer el prender el televisor… grande fue su sorpresa al ver la noticia

"El gran magnate Marco ha decidido hacer una rueda de prensa, se rumora que, ha aceptado un cargo importante en Londres, siendo el vicepresidente de Antoniette´s beauty"

-¡Señor, Señor! ¿Es cierto el rumor?

-¡A ustedes no se les escapa nada!-Dijo sonriendo-Efectivamente, aparte de las empresas de petróleo que la familia tiene, quiero dedicarme a la belleza…

-¡Señor! ¿Es cierto que ya no regresara a Paris?

-En efecto, este viaje, no creo que me haga regresar a Paris en mucho tiempo… dirigiré las empresas de mi familia y la vicepresidencia de Antoniette´s beauty desde alla

Marco miro a la cámara

-Esta vez ya no habrá marcha atrás… ya no mirare al pasado

Saori sintió que hablaba para ella… recordó el reclamo de Marco ¿De que había servido que el continuara reencarnando?

-Para siempre… se ira para siempre…

Se odio… era insegura, a pesar de ser una diosa… siempre había pedido consejo y aprobación de los demás… siempre pegada a alguien mas… en estos momentos, en los que ella tenia que actuar por si sola, se sentía indefensa… temblorosa, tenia miedo de dejar a Seiya e ir corriendo por tras de Marco… ¿Regresar al Santuario donde era idolatrada como diosa? ¿o vivir como una simple humana al lado del hombre que lo había dado todo por ella? ¿y Seiya? La verdad, era que Seiya era otro inseguro… aun más que ella…

-Le es mas fácil continuar con algo seguro… no quiere caminar por terrenos inseguros… es un cobarde… igual que yo…

Con eso en mente y recordando que Marco se iria de Francia para siempre y dejaría de verlo, el irse para siempre significaba olvidarse de el y que el la olvidara por completo… había recordado que Zeus y Hades habían conservado las memorias de Marco solo porque Athena lo amaba… ¿pero ahora?

Repentinamente, el rostro de Saori se torno en sorpresa ¡Habia un hombre en su ventana!

-¿Qué haces aquí?

EL hombre entro a la habitación y se quedo mirándola fijamente

-Mañana me ire a Londres… solo vengo a decirte que hable con tu padre… esta dispuesto a borrarme la memoria y dejar a Marco de Odiseo dormido en mi interior… yo no puedo seguir atado a ti…. Y es lo mejor que puedo hacer…

Saori le miro fijamente

-Adios, Athena

-¡Marco!

Demasiado tarde, el chico ya había desaparecido de la ventana… intento seguirlo por su cosmos, sin embargo, el chico ya había hecho lo posible por hacerlo imperceptible…

Saori se llevo las manos la rostro… varias lagrimas aparecieron… ¿Para siempre? Sintio que todo se le iba de las manos… se sintió vacia, por primera vez, sentía que lo que mas amaba se le espaba de las manos como el agua… no pensó en Seiya… probablemente el caballero de Pegaso era solo un capricho… porque aquella despedida de Marco la había dejado toda la noche llorando en su cama… lamentándose el hecho de haber cometido la tontería mas grande de su vida… de haberse comportado como una niña… de no haber enfrentado sus propios sentimientos…

-Ire aun me cueste la vida…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió al aeropuerto de Internacional de Francia… se quedaría ahí todo el dia si fuera posible… pero hablaría con Marco, le confesaría que todo lo que hizo no fue mas que una tontería, que prefería mil veces vivir con humana al lado de el, que vivir como una diosa y encerrada en su propia jaula de oro…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió de aquel hotel lujoso… dejando a Seiya ahí…

Mientras tanto, Shaina, Jean, Marco y Antoniette se despedían en la mansión de ella

-Es hora de irme, yo te aviso en cuanto llegue alla

-Gracias Marco, te deseo suerte con nuestro padre…

-Gracias, ojala que nos veamos dentro de poco

Ambos se abrazaron efusivamente, después, Marco se despido de Shaina y Jean

-A ustedes dos los vere alla, asi que esto no es una despedida definitiva… espero que los planes que tienen, puedan hacerlos realidad

Jean abrazo a Shaina y sonrieron

-¡Si, gracias por los buenos deseos!

-Hemos decidido hacer los preparativos de una vez para que no haya ningún contratiempo, en cuanto tengamos las invitaciones, seras el primero en ser invitado…

-¡Gracias!

Y diciendo esto, Marco tomo su maleta y salió guiado por el mayordomo…

Jean miro a Shaina

-¿Estas segura de esto?

-Si, Jean, muy segura

-Bien, entonces, sigamos con los preparativos

-¡Si!

Mientras tanto, Marco iba camino al aeropuerto, sentía tristeza y nostalgia… había ido a recuperar a la mujer de su vida, pero se había llevado una gran desilusión… le había entregado su vida entera y ella solamente se había reido de sus sentimientos al aceptar al caballero de Pegaso… ¿Por qué se había ido a despedir de ella entonces? Porque aun albergaba en lo mas profundo de su ser, que ella realmente hubiera cometido un error y que admitiera que lo amaba a el, a Marco de Odiseo… pero se había equivocado… no le quedaba de otra mas que ponerse la servicio de Zeus y seguir adelante, sabia que el caballero de Odiseo, dormiría en su interior, haciéndolo olvidar a Saori, mas sin embargo, no olvidar su vida como humano…

El chofer bajo las maletas, ya había llegado al aeropuerto finalmente, agradeció el chofer de Antoniette y se dirigió a la sala de espera, mientras tanto, un taxi llegaba velozmente, una chica de cabellos lilas, falda larga y blusa blanca, apareció, busco por todas partes sin tener éxito, rápidamente llego a las taquillas

-¿¡El vuelo a Londres!?

-Esta por salir… ya se hizo la tercera llamada…

-¡Gracias!

Salio rumbo a los andenes rápidamente, ¡Apenas y tenia tiempo! Corrió todo lo que pudo, al llegar, encontró una fila enorme que estaba abordando el avión

-¡Marco! ¡Marco!

La chica gritaba a todo lo que podía, sin embargo, la fila seguía avanzando

-¡Marco!

Nada, sin éxito, decidió pedirle un favor a una de las chicas que llamaba a las personas a través de un altavoz

-¡Marco, no te vayas! ¡En verdad te amo! ¡Siento mucho todo el daño que te hice! ¡No te vayas! ¡Prefiero vivir como cualquier mujer, pero sere la mujer mas feliz de todo el universo!

Rapidamente solto aquel aparato y salió corriendo otra vez a aquella fila, la cual ya casi había desparecido, ya casi no había nadie… corrió todo lo que pudo…

-¡Marco!

Tomo del hombro a una de las ultimas personas que se encontraban ahí y la volteo

-¡Marco!

Cual seria su sorpresa al descubrir que no era el

-¡Disculpe!

-No hay problema

El señor avanzo en la fila… ya no había nadie mas…

-Se fue… se ha ido… se… fue…

Saori se quedo ahí, de pie… no era posible, el amor de su vida, se había ido y para siempre… varias lagrimas rodaron por su rostro… no… no era posible…

-Disculpe señorita, pero se le cayo esto…

La chica enjugo sus lagrimas y volteo

-¿¡T… tu!?

Quedo completamente paralizada…

Notas de Lucy Oraki: Hola! La verdad ¡Cuánto tiempo sin escribir nada de este fic!!! La verdad había tenido poca inspiración y bueno, tampoco quería escrbir a la carrera como el primer final que había pensado de este fic, y que publique aquí… la verdad, ese final lo hice a la carrera y no me gusto el desenlace… y bueno, esta vez quiero escribir bien este fic (aunque tenga pocos reviews :p je je je) bueno, yo seguire dando lata! Estamos en contacto!!!!

A monse: Gracias por tu review! Tarde, pero aquí esta!!!!

A Wendy: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Ese tipo de comentarios hace que me den mas ganas de escribir!!!! Y bueno, como veras, creo que este cap fue solo de Saori, no pensaba dedicárselo por completo, pero veo que me tuve que extender para que madurara un poco mas… sobre Seiya… bueno, Seiya es mas cabeza dura :p je je no te preocupes, ojala que este cap te haya gustado!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Un chico que vestia una camisa blanca y pantalón negro, le sonrio

-¿Sucede algo?

Saori sintió que el corazón se le saldria… se perdió en aquel hermoso rostro… las demás personas, ahí presentes, desaparecieron de su entorno, mientras aquel chico le miraba sonriente… ¿Cómo era posible? Sin poder contenerse, varias lagrimas recorrieron su rostro y sin poder contenerse, lo abrazo, tan fuerte como pudo, no, esta vez no lo dejaría ir, estaba absolutamente segura que lo amaba y que jamás, lo dejaría ir de nuevo…  Marco dejo su maleta en el piso, sonriendo, abrazo a Saori, acaricio el cabello de la chica

-¡Te amo Marco, mas que a mi vida! ¡Te amo y no quiero que te vayas de mi vida! ¡Quiero vivir a tu lado para siempre!

Marco sonrio

-Yo también te amo Saori

Ambos se miraron y Marco tomo el mentón de ella, acaricio el contorno de su perfil y la beso, tierna y lentamente, probando los dulces labio de su diosa, su amor

Saori sintió morir, se daba cuenta que lo amaba, que aquel chico de aspecto solitario era la persona con la que estaba total y completamente dispuesta a compartir lo que le quedaba de vida…

Cuando ambos se separaron para tomar aire, notaron que se habían sonrojado, la llama del amor que tanto habían tratado de controlar, se desbordo…

-Ven conmigo Saori

La chica le miro extrañada

-¿A Londres?

-Si, aquí esta tu boleto

Y mientras decia esto, agitaba en su mano un segundo boleto de avión…

-¡Ire contigo!

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, ambos abordaron aquel avión rumbo a Londres…  Poco tiempo después, Jean y Shaina viajaban también a Londres… pasaron 4 meses, en los cuales, los cinco chicos dejaron de verse temporalmente, cada uno comenzaba a hacer su propia vida después de años de batallas que aparentemente habían sido interminables, sin embargo, una vez mas, el llamado de Saori había sido directo: quería a sus cinco caballeros de bronce en Londres…

Un chico de cabellos azules se encontraba en el Aeropuerto de Japon

-Ya se atraso

-Tranquilo, el vuelo sale en 15 minutos y ya esta casi todo listo…

-Aun asi, ya se atrasaron

Una chica de cabello negro y lacio sonreía divertida al ver a su novio desesperarse

-Solo ten paciencia Ikki

-¡Pero Pandora, ya tenemos casi una hora esperando!

Y nuevamente Ikki caminaba de un lado a otro, mientras que a distancia, una sombra de cabellos negros sonreía, miro a aquella chica rubia que se encontraba a su lado y sonrio…

-Vamos Persefone, vayamos a Londres, Shun tiene cosas que hacer ahí y Junet también…

-Si cariño, vamos

Ambos avanzaron en la multitud hacia un hangar privado, ahí, ya le esperaban Ikki y Pandora

-Veo que ya llegaron

Un chico de tierna mirada y una rubia con una sonrisa que describia todo el amor que sentía por aquel chico, hacían su llegada solenme

-Veo que Hades volvió a hacer de las suyas

Ikki comento algo molesto al ver el fuerte dispositivo de seguridad

-Hermano, sabes bien que Hades no tiene un cuerpo físico, también sabes que Junet es la reencarnación de Persefone…

Ikki lo miro, esa era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que Shun hacia pucheros como niño pequeño, ¡y defendia a Hades!

-Solo porque Hades y tu están enamorados de la misma mujer….

-Y nosotras del mismo hombre…

Junet continuo la frase hecha por Ikki

-Sabes bien que Persefone es feliz viviendo asi, al igual que Hades en el cuerpo de Shun, ahora que me encontró, no volverá a causar problemas…

-Ya Ikki, es hora de irnos

Pandora tomo del brazo a Ikki

-Esta bien

Y fueron los primeros en subir a aquel avión privado…

-Y tanto que critica Ikki a Shun

Era la voz de Hades

-¡Te escuche, hermano!

La voz de Pandora se dejo escuchar tanto en el interior de aquel avión como afuera

-Mejor vuelvo a dormir, dejare que Shun se haga cargo ¿Estas de acuerdo Persefone?

-Si, me parece bien, amor

Shun y Junet subieron y el avión partió rumbo a Londres…

Mientras tanto, Seiya sonreía melancólicamente al haber recibido el llamado de Saori.. recodaba como lo había dejado plantado en el hotel y como había ido tras Marco…

-Se le veia en los ojos, solo que estaba algo indecisa

El caballero de Pegaso sonrio… ella por fin se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos… pero… ¿y el? Bueno, el tenia todo el tiempo del mundo, no tenia a que regresar a Grecia, su hermana ya se encontraba en Japon, junto con Mino, a salvo, Marin, por su parte, ya tenia nuevos estudiantes, y claro esta, Aioria le ayudaba, era mas que un secreto a voces que el caballero dorado de Leo estaba enamorado de ella y que el sentimiento era completamente reciproco, de hecho, ya tenían planes para pedir permiso a Athena para poder contraer matrimonio, cosa que aun no se concretaba debido a las ocupaciones de ambos con los nuevo estudiantes…

Finalmente, se había quedado peor que antes… Athena, a la diosa a la cual había "amado" por tanto tiempo, se había ido de su lado… Shaina por su parte, había vuelto a rehacer su vida… 

-Y con ese pesado de Jean…

Repentinamente, el teléfono sono,

-"¿Seiya"?

-¿Marin?

-"Ven lo mas rápido que puedas a Londres…"

-¿Sucede algo?

-"Athena nos ha mandado llamar"

-Si, ya lo se, nos veremos ahí…

Sin decir nada mas, Seiya se dirigió hacia su habitación, recogió sus cosas y pago el hotel, ahora  su destino era Londres…

Para Antoniette, la voz de su querida hermanita, le había puesto de buen humor, por fin, el amor triunfaba nuevamente y todo, gracias a esas "pequeñas ayudas o artificios" de los cuales se había valido para hacer que Saori recapacitara… si bien, Marco se haría cargo de sus sucursales ahí, había funcionado el plan de hacerlo publico… y también el de haber enviado a Cupido a flechar a Saori, aunque sorprendentemente, Cupido no pudo utilizar ninguna debido a que la misma Saori se había dado cuenta de que Marco era el amor de su vida…

-¡Que felicidad!

Y diciendo esto, se dispuso a ir al Aeropuerto…

Una hermosa Mansion se dejaba ver a lo lejos… las limousinas no dejaban de desfilar… en la primera, aparecieron nuevamente Shiryu con Sunrey, seguidos de Hyoga y ¿Ellis? En otra, aparecieron Shun y Junet, Ikki y Pandora

-Es muy divertido viajar y sobretodo las sorpresas que recibimos en cada viaje… a Francia solamente fuimos a ver a Shaina y a mi hermana… ¿Qué se traerá Afrodita esta vez?

Hades hablaba divertido

-Me imagino que esta vez será algo interesante, algo que cambiara a alguien y que unira a muchas personas…

Persefone sonrio

-Mi amada Persefone…

-Hades…

Se besaron tierna y elegantemente…

-Ajem, Ajem

Ikki se aclaro la garganta, al momento de hacerlo, Hades volvió a dormir en el cuerpo de Shun y Persefone en el de Junet… cuando se dieron cuenta, ambos descubrieron que ¡Se estaban besando! Sorprendidos y sonrojados, se separaron lentamente

-Pe… perdón…   

-No tienes porque disculparte…

Pandora miraba a Shun y a Junet

-Bien, vayamos adentro

-¡Chicos! ¿Ustedes también?

Era Hyoga

-Si, Athena nos ha llamado, ignoro saber el motivo, pero aquí estamos

Justo en ese momento, aparecieron Marin y Shaina

-¡Bienvenidos!

-¿Ustedes también?

-Si, también nosotros

-¿Ustedes saben para que nos llamaron?

Marin miro a todos, incluso a Shaina

-Ni ella, ni yo sabemos porque nos ha mandado llamar

-Bien, no se queden ahí, entren

Shaina abria la puerta de madera

-¡Pasen! Hay suficientes habitaciones para todos ustedes

Todos se miraron extrañados, aun mas quedaron sorprendidos al descubrir a un chico de cabello café, moreno y de buen cuerpo

-¿Aioria?

-Hola chicos, cuanto tiempo sin vernos…

Todos los ahí presentes se sorprendieron, mientras que por la gran escalinata, Athena, Marco y Antoniette aparecían

-¡Hola a todos! Vaya veo que aun faltan…

-Como siempre, Seiya llegando tarde…

Efectivamente, el único que hacia falta, era el caballero de Pegaso…  miraron sorprendidos la escena

-Bien, caballeros de Athena

Saori hablaba solenmemente

-Desde hace tiempo, han sucedido muchas cosas que me han hecho pensar en otras mas… y finalmente, he decidido hacer alguna modificicaciones a las reglas del Santuario, si bien, como todos sabemos, los caballeros femeninos siempre han usado mascara, escondiendo con ello su feminidad, haciéndose pasar como iguales, tanto hombres y mujeres, pero al mismo tiempo, es una regla injusta, los caballeros femeninos también tienen derecho a una vida que les fue negada en el momento de entrar al Santuario, la primer regla a cambiar será la siguiente: Primero, ya no habrá mas máscaras para los caballeros femeninos, y segundo, tienen todo el derecho de enamorarse de quien les plazca, incluso, el de formar una familia…

Todos quedaron atonitos, especialmente Marin y Aioria

-Asi que desde este momento-Se dirige hacia Marin y Aioria-Ustedes ya tienen mi autorización para casarse…

Aioria y Marin se abrazaron y se dieron un tierno beso

-Bueno, que sea doble boda… ya hemos decidido casarnos ¿Cierto?

Antoniette miraba a su mayordomo

-Ya no tendremos que vivir con aquella condena que tu y yo cargamos desde la era mitológica

El mayordomo la abrazo feliz, por fin, el sacrificio y esfuerzo había rendido frutos finalmente…

-Bueno, ya que hay boda doble, mejor que sea triple

Todos miraron al dueño de esa voz…

-Saori ¿Te casarias conmigo?

-¡Por supuesto Marco!

Y en ese mismo instante, Marco le hacia la entrega de un hermoso y brillante anillo de compromiso en forma de corazones entrelazados… y para sorpresa de los ahí presentes, una cosmo poderoso se dejo sentir, todos se alarmaron y se dispusieron a atacar en dirección de donde provenía el mismo

-¿Hades!?

Todos miraron a Shun preocupados

-¡Ah, maldición! ¡Te dije que no me dejaras salir tan rápido Shun! –Hades avanzo hacia sus hermanas-Oye hermana, ¿Tendrias espacio para otra mas? Como ya hay bodas al por mayor, yo también quiero  unir mi vida para siempre a la de Persefone

Y mientras decia esto, también el entregaba un hermoso anillo de compromiso de diamantes, con las iniciales de los cuatro grabadas: una S, una H, una J y una P…

Justo cuando Hades le acomodaba el anillo a Persefone, Hades volvió a esconderse en el cuerpo de Shun… dejando a Shun terminando de poner aquel anillo

-¿Eh? ¿Paso algo?

Miro a Junet, quien se sonrojo

-¡Acepto Shun!

El chico se sonrojo y por la bajo, agradeció a Hades aquella ayuda

-Bien, me parece que habrá boda multiple finalmente

Saori miraba encantada la escena, ya que, debido a las primeras propuestas de matrimonio, los demás caballeros de bronce se habían animado a proponerle matrimonio a sus restantes parejas…

-Bien, lo ideal es que nos encarguemos de la boda por igual…

Mientras tanto, Shaina miraba la escena divertida…  y felicitaba a Marin por su boda, minutos mas tarde, todos comenzaban a instalarse en sus habitaciones, Shaina, se encontraba en el jardín, hermosas rosas rojas daban un hermoso tono rojizo al paisaje, tomo asiento en una fuente cercana

-Hola amor

-¡Jean!

La cobra sonrio, el chico se acerco a ella y la beso, Shaina sonrio

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Muy bien, aunque me encuentro algo cansado, Paris es muy activo, pero Londres lo es mas…

Jean mira a Shaina

-Te invito a tomar un café… salgamos, vamos a distraernos

-¿Seguro? Mira que el dia de hoy hubo propuestas de matrimonio por doquier… y habrá mucho trabajo en ello

Jean sonrio

-¿Y tu Shaina? ¿Qué piensas del matrimonio?

La chica abrió los ojos aun mas, sonrio

-Antes, hubiera pensado que era una locura, pero de un tiempo para aca, mi forma de pensar ha cambiado…

Jean arqueo las cejas

-¿Tanto asi? ¿Una locura?

-Si-Shaina sonrio nostálgicamente-Antes veía el matrimonio como el atarse a alguien de por vida… pero ahora, pienso que si me gustaría vivir al lado de la persona que amo por el resto de mi vida…

El rostro de Shaina se ilumino, una sonrisa asomo en los labios de la chica, miro a Jean y se acerco lentamente, él hizo lo mismo, tomo el mentón de ella, al principio, fue un simple roce en los labios, poco a poco el contacto fue mas profundo, hasta terminar en un beso en donde ambas lenguas jugueteaban lentamente, probándose, saboreándose… se separaron solamente para tomar un poco de aire…

-Te amo Jean

-Y yo a ti, Shaina…

Jean acaricio el rostro de la joven, mientras ella cerraba los ojos, abandonándose en un mar de sentimientos y sensaciones increíbles… el chico la atrajo aun mas y volvieron a besarse, esta vez, Jean la atrajo aun mas, rodeo la cintura de la cobra y ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos…  un pequeño ruido les alerto que alguien se encontraba ahí… voltearon a ver hacia el lugar donde habían escuchado el ruido, ahí, junto a un rosal, se encontraba un chico de cabello café, playera roja, jeans azules y tenis, llevaba consigo una pequeña bolsa de viaje, estaba ahí parado, como en shock…

-¿Seiya?

Notas de Lucy: ¡Hola! Se que nuevamente, este fic tiene pocos revs! Precisamente por eso había decidido cortarlo abruptamente… pero bueno, he aprendido que sin importar cuantos reviews tenga, le seguire hechando ganas!! Entiendo que muchas están ocupadas y que debido a eso, no pueden enviar revs constantemente, agradezco su apoyo a todos los que dejan su rev y a los que solo lo leen sin dejar comentario (aun asi, se les agradecería que dejaran un rev chiquito!!)

-A Andromeda no Sainto: Hola! Mil gracias por tu rev! Por lo que veo, has leído todas las historias que actualmente estoy subiendo!! En serio que se agradece que las leas y que te gusten!! Respecto a Odiseo, sip, el ha vivido por siglos en Marco, y bueno, como viste, alguien se quedo sorprendido de ver a Shaina tan cariñosa con Jean!! Y respecto a Hades, él esta enamorado de Persefone, (y el espíritu de Persefone habita en Junet, el caballero del camaleón) je je digamos que esas travesuras que Hades hace con Shun (eso de que de repente aparece y desaparece justo en un momento crucial) es para darle animos a Shun con Junet, es decir, que a Hades le divierte las situaciones que él y Persefone crean entre Shun y Junet…  Imaginate nada mas, que de repente seas tu y de un momento a otro no recuerdes lo sucedido, pero eso si, te estan dando el anillo de matrimonio y sin darte cuenta de cómo le hiciste para hacer eso! Pues eso es lo que hace Hades con Shun y Persefone con Junet… Hdes, como sabe que Shun es timido, el le da el empujon que necesita con ella!  :p je je je xp en fin ¡Ojala te guste este capi!!


	12. Chapter 12

El chico les miraba  sorprendido

-Yo… ¡Lo siento!

Pero sin pensarlo dos veces, vuelve a darse la vuelta y mira detenidamente a la joven y al chico que se encuentra a su lado…

-¿Shaina? ¿Jean?

Ambos jóvenes vuelven a voltear para sorpresa de Seiya

-¿Si? ¿Sucede algo?

Seiya se paralizó ¡Entonces es cierto! ¡Shaina y Jean están formalmente comprometidos!

-¿Buscas la mansión? Saori comento que vendrías, dice que quiere hablar contigo…

-Si… esta bien… gracias

Sin decir nada mas, Seiya siguió las instrucciones de Shaina para llegar a la mansión… para Marin, el darle la noticia de que se casaria con Aioria era la novedad…

-Ya era hora Marin, siempre fue un secreto a voces que tu y él estaban enamorados…

El águila y el león se sonrojaron….

-¿Es que nunca se dieron cuenta?

-¡Seiya!

Marin miro a Seiya mas sonrojada aun

-Es que es la verdad…

La tutora de Seiya, noto que en el rostro de su discípulo había cierta tristeza

-¿Has visto a Shaina?

-Si… estaba en un jardín de rosas con Jean…

El rostro de Seiya denoto preocupación

-Se ve muy bien, el cambio de ambiente le hizo bien, se ve alegre, feliz, radiante y ya tiene novio…

Esto ultimo lo dijo con mas tristeza aun…

-¿Qué problema hay con que tenga novio?

Marin miraba atentamente a su discipulo

-Ninguno, es solo que… es raro…

-No Seiya, no es raro, para ella, que lo único que tuvo en mente por años era odio y un sentimiento de venganza y amor, este ultimo no correspondido, es bueno que haya tenido ese cambio…

Seiya miro a Marin con cara de culpa...

-Si yo me hubiera dado cuenta de eso antes…

-Ella te lo dijo en algunas ocasiones, pero tu, Seiya, solo tenias en mente el salvar el destino de la Tierra, proteger a Athena, no tenias en mente el enamorarte… ella tampoco y no pudo evitarlo, sin embargo, el hecho de que la rechazaras nuevamente en Francia, hizo que su corazón se abriera a otras posibilidades…

Seiya la miraba triste, mientras que Aioria se encontraba sentado en un extremo del salón….

-No tuvo mas opción y ella misma decidió cerrar ese capitulo de su vida… es por eso que ahora la vez asi…

-Si… ahora lo entiendo… incluso Saori, pensé que mi sentimiento era correspondido pero veo que no fue asi… solo fui un capricho para ella… finalmente, ella se casara con Marco… el amor de su vida…

-Puedes hacer dos cosas Seiya, la primera: luchar por el amor de Shaina o la segunda: darte por vencido con ella… si realmente la quieres, lucha por ella, pero si no la amas, dejala ser feliz con alguien mas…

Seiya salió de la habitación hecho un lío… cuando repentinamente, en el pasillo de la mansión, escucho una voz conocida…

-¡Tenemos que organizar la recepción!

-Si, pero como solamente seremos nosotros, no creo que haya mucho problema…

-Somos muchos aun asi…

-De hecho, solo seremos 20 personas a lo máximo…

-Este… no… no seremos 20 persinas… es que... ya sabes como es Afrodita… y Hades también la apoyó… quieren hacer una boda multiple y suntuosa… asi que ya se han encargado de invitar a todo el mundo de la moda, política y demás…

-¿¡Que!? ¡Pero si solo son un par de bodas!

Marco la miraba algo alarmado

-Pues no tenemos de otra… y como Shun, digo, Hades también tiene conocidos en Alemania, pues no solo vendrán de Londres, sino que también de Alemania, Francia, Estados Unidos, Japon, Italia…

-Si, si, ya entendí…

Marco tocaba su rostro preocupado

-Por lo menos será una fiesta como de unos 500 invitados…

-¡No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien!

Saori sonrio y ambos se abrazaron… mientras tanto, Seiya veía la escena nostálgico… ¡Cuánto hubiera dado porque él estuviera asi también! La primer figura que se le vino a la cabeza fue la de Shaina…. Y una escena un poco inusual… ella al lado de él… abrazandolo y diciéndole tiernas palabras de amor al oído… ¡Un momento! ¡Pero si eso ya había sucedido! ¿En que momento…? Y fue ahí que lo recordó… justo cuando la flecha dorada que Poseidon le había regresado para matarlo, ella se puso como escudo humano… ¡Y se lo había dicho! ¡Se lo había confesado! ¿Y que hizo él? Nada… después de esa batalla había aparecido Hades y él nunca le dijo nada a ella… la dura lucha terminó y ya no había contra quien pelear… llego la tan ansiada paz, Shaina espero y espero por aquella respuesta que nunca llegó… hasta que finalmente se canso y se fue del santuario…

-¿Por qué nunca me di cuenta de eso?

Una mano se poso en su hombro

-Porque nunca quisiste ver mas alla de Saori…

Un escalofrio le recorrió la espalda… aquella voz… aquella voz… incluso ahora, que Hades había cumplido su promesa de no volver a dominar la Tierra, aquella voz le hacia estremecerse un poco de temor…

-¡Hades!

-Si, como vez, soy Shun en modalidad Hades…  XD

El dios sonrio y a Seiya le salió una gotita…. -- U

-¿Qué te trae por aquí!

Seiya no parecía muy a gusto

-Se que no te caigo muy bien, porque trate de dominar al mundo… pero debes entender que en ese entonces era lo único que me importaba… cuando tu me derrotaste, no me destruiste del todo y volvi al cuerpo de Shun… comprendi muchas cosas mientras estuve en su cuerpo, descansando al igual que él… como dios de los muertos, regrese a la vida a mi hermana porque vi a través de Shun que Ikki se había enamorado de ella y viceversa… todo el sufrimiento que le cause a mi hermana no tiene nombre… pero nunca es tarde para volver a empezar y eso es lo que hice… me di cuenta que no sirve de nada dominar al mundo si el ser que mas amas, no esta a tu lado… mas sorpresa me lleve al enterarme que mi amada Persefone estaba en el cuerpo de esa rubia llamada Junet…

-¿Y Esmeralda? Porque Ikki la amo con toda su alma…

-A Esmeralda ya no pude revivirla… trate de hacerlo, pero ella se rehuso diciendo que su tiempo en la tierra había terminado cuando su propio padre la asesinó… que ella era feliz y que no quería ver a Pandora sufrir… que podía compartir a Ikki con Pandora… obviamente me ataque de la risa ante aquella confesión ¡Vaya que Ikki tiene lo suyo con las chicas!

Seiya le miraba atonito, vaya que el dios de la muerte sí que había cambiado…

-Y bueno, esta demás el decir que después de permanecer en el cuerpo de Shun descansando, descubri cosas que antes no había visto… Shun tiene un alma muy pura, a pesar de ser un caballero del zodiaco, su alma es tan pura que creo que a mi también me purificó… y finalmente decidi buscar a Persefone… quien sorprendentemente estaba en el cuerpo de Junet… es por eso que hable con Shun y él me dejo habitar su cuerpo… soy feliz asi, no necesito de un cuerpo propio… además de que me gusta jugar un poco con el timido de Shun…

Seiya le miraba sorprendido ¿En donde había quedado ese dios destructor? La mirada de Hades reflejaba amor y ternura…

-Me costo mucho trabajo el darme cuenta de mis errores, pero aquí estoy… asi que, al menos, creo que tu ya comenzaste a abrir los ojos y darte cuenta en donde esta el verdadero amor

Hades dio la media vuelta, se veía completamente diferente, vestia ropa de marca, la mas cara que hubiera, solo espero unos minutos y Persefone apareció también, hermosamente vestida, una falda larga y una blusa algo escotada

-¿Lista?

-¡Lista!

-Seiya, no nos esperen a cenar

 Persefone se sonrojo ante las palabras de su prometido

-Avisale a Antoniette y Saori…

Hades ya le había cedido el paso a su prometida e iban camino a la puerta principal, mientras tanto, Seiya estaba cada vez mas pensativo…

-¿Amor verdadero? Vaya, hasta Hades se ha enamorado… ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto?

Seiya se recargo en el pasamanos… y sinceramente se sentía mal…

-¿Es que acaso todos sabían que ella estaba enamorada de mi?

-Sip… es que eres el único despistado aquí, Seiya…

Al escuchar esa voz, se sobresalto…

-¿Shiryu?

-Lo siento amigo, pero si quieres escuchar la verdad, asi es, era un secreto a voces, pero tu nunca quisiste darte cuenta de ello…

-Basta, suficiente he tenido con la escenita de hoy… y con la charla tan "amistosa" con Hades… ya lo entendí… ya se que heche a perder mi oportunidad…

-Lo único que puedo decirte es que…

-¡Shhht!

Repentinamente una voz se dejo escuchar en el recibidor: era Jean hablando por telefono

-Si… ya tengo todo, solo es cuestión de tiempo, ¡No sabes que feliz soy! Si todo sale a la perfeccion, Shaina me hara el hombre mas feliz de todo el universo… si, si, por favor, con diamantes Swarovski por favor, dile que en el interior escriba lo siguiente: "Con todo mi amor, unidos para toda la eternidad" Si mi princesa acepta ser mi esposa, yo la hare infinitamente feliz…

Notas de Lucy: Hola! Mil gracias a todos los lectores de este fic!! Aquí ya esta el cap 12!! Ojala les guste!!

A Andromeda no Sainto: Hola! Pues ya vez que hasta consejos le dio a Seiya!! ¿Y a donde habrá ido con Persefone? Je je mejor lo dejamos a la imaginación de cada quien!! Bueno, Seiya ya esta sufriendo!! Asi que no te preocupes!!

A Kisame Hoshigaki: Mil gracias por tu review!! Bueno, aquí esta la conti, ojala te guste!!


	13. Chapter 13

Seiya sintió que el corazón se le helaba ¿Su esposa? Miro a Jean con desesperación y luego a Shiryu

-¡Es que esto no puede estar pasando!

Seiya hablo en voz baja mientras Jean colgaba el teléfono, era obvio que tanto Shiryu como Seiya se habían ocultado en un lugar donde podían ver a Jean pero sin ser vistos por el…

-Shaina se canso de esperar y si no haces nada por recuperarla, la perderas para siempre…

Seiya lo miraba con desesperación

-Pero ¿Qué hago?

Shiryu lo miro atentamente

-Eso, Seiya, debes de decidirlo tu mismo: dejar ir con Jean o hablar con ella…

-¡Eso hare!

Pasaron algunos días mas y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ella, en parte, por los nervios que le invadían y en parte porque siempre se encontraba acompañada… un dia, casi al medio dia (y habiendo espiado a Shaina toda la mañana) descubrió que se encontraba en su habitación y sin decir nada mas salió rumbo a la habitación de ella… toco la puerta repetidamente pero nadie respondió…

-¿Habra salido?

Volvio a tocar, pero la respuesta fue la misma, nadie respondió… ¿en donde estaría? Las palabras de Jean resonaban en su mente, se había dado cuenta, al verla con el, que realmente lo amaba y que había sido un tonto por haberla ignorado todo ese tiempo… pero… si ella ya se había enamorado de Jean ¿Qué haces? Nuevamente entro en desesperación… ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué haría? ¿Que haría?

-No me queda otro remedio mas que ese…

Y sin decirle a nadie mas, comenzó a elaborar un plan, claro había tomado en cuenta que durante todo ese tiempo, Shaina no había entrenado para nada, ahora era una chica muy, muy femenina, simplemente iba a gimnasio para no perder la figura, pero ya no hacia la misma cantidad de ejercicio que antes

Los días pasaban y todos los preparativos para la boda avanzaban… las bodas multiples serian en tres meses, ya que debido a la magnitud de los preparativos (y de los invitados) las invitaciones comenzarían a hacerse en un mes… asi pues, tanto Marin, Saori y las demás chicas, escogerían vestido, Shaina solamente seria dama de compañía, ya que Jean aun no le había dicho nada sobre matrimonio…

Por otra parte, los chicos ya habían ido a escoger el traje… las chicas de la tienda al verlos, casi se van de espaldas ¡Todos se veian divinos!

-¿Y tu Seiya? ¿Para cuando te casas?

Seiya miro a Hades algo triste

-No lo se…

-Pues vale mas que te apresures o de lo contrario, te quedaras a vestir santos…

Seiya le miro burlonamente

-Di lo que quieras Hades, yo tengo mis propios planes

El dios de la muerte sonrio pícaramente

-Si… ya se cuales son…

Seiya lo miro sorprendido

-Digo, que no sabes cuando te casaras…

El caballero de Pegaso guardo silencio… nadie debía de saberlo… y asi fue, pasaron otros días mas, hasta que pudo poner en marcha su plan… la cobra tenia que viajar a Japon por algunos documentos importantes

-Nos vemos en unos días…

Jean abrazo a Shaina

-Yo también te extrañare

La cobra hizo lo mismo

-¿Y Seiya?

Hades miraba a todos lados divertido

-No sabemos, probablemente salió…

-Si, seguro que salió… bueno, ¡Los vere luego chicos!

Hades agito la mano en señal de despedida, Shaina salió y tomo un taxi

-Al aeropuerto Internacional de Londres por favor

El chofer asintió… Shaina veía el paisaje, pronto pasaron el palacio de los reyes… sin embargo, repentinamente, la joven noto que el paisaje había cambiado, vio como pasaron rápidamente un enorme letrero que señalaba el camino al aeropuerto y el chofer se desviaba

-Espere ¿A dónde va?

El chofer no contesto

-¡Oiga!

El paisaje cambio por completo, se alejaron hacia la campiña inglesa…

-¿¡Quien es usted!? ¡Dejeme salir!

Shaina trataba de salir de aquel taxi estrecho

-Deja de moverte asi o te lastimaras

Aquella voz la paralizo

-¿¡Seiya!? ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?

-No te dejare ir esta vez…

-¡Sueltame! ¿Por qué haces esto?

-¡Porque me di cuenta que te amo!

-¿¡No entiendes que yo hace mucho deje de hacerlo!? ¡Deja que me vaya o si no…!

-¿O si no que?

Shaina en su desesperación intento abrir la puerta de aquel taxi, pero fue inútil… estaba cerrada con llave… quizo destrozarla, pero tampoco pudo… ¿Qué demonios tenia esa puerta?

-Lo siento Shaina, se me olvido decirte que este taxi esta protegido por el cosmos de Hades…

-¿¡Que!?

-Si, asi que si intentas escapar, te será imposible

Shaina suspiro

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? Ya te dije que no te amo, que amo a otra persona…

-Eso no me importa, no permitiré que te cases con el…

-¿Por qué? Te lo dije muchas veces, te confese mi amor muchas veces y tu, nunca te diste cuenta ¿es que acaso nunca me dejaras en paz?

-Quiero reparar mi error… yo…

-¡Callate! En cuanto estaciones este taxi escapare, siempre he sido mas fuerte que tu… no importa a donde vayas, yo me ire y para siempre…

-Aun si escapas, te seguire, me he dado cuenta que te amo Shaina… y no te dejare ir…

-Bla, bla, bla… es lo único que sabes decir… pero nunca cumples tu palabra…

Seiya condujo por largo rato… el silencio en aquel vehiculo era realmente aterrador, la cobra miraba el paisaje, triste, mientras que Seiya simplemente conducía… pero… se detuvo… simplemente se detuvo, apago el motor y en medio de la carretera abrió la puerta…

-Puedes irte…

Shaina lo miro sorprendida

-Puedes irte…

Seiya se encontraba completamente mojado por la lluvia… le entrego a Shaina las llaves del carro

-Se perfectamente que sabes conducir… se perfectamente que soy un estúpido por no haberme dado cuenta antes de todo esto…

-¿¡Entonces porque lo haces!?

Las lagrimas tanto de Shaina como de Seiya se mezclaban con la lluvia, asi como los reclamos de ella y las disculpas de el

-¡Me voy! ¿Por qué siempre que comienzo a olvidarte apareces como una fantasma que me persigue?

Seiya la miro sorprendido, mientras tanto, una Shaina completamente mojada por la lluvia, tomaba un taxi de regreso a la mansión: había perdido el viaje a Japon y ganaría un severo resfriado si no se secaba lo antes posible

-¡Taxi!

Shaina tomo el taxi dejando a Seiya solo en medio de la carretera… cuando la cobra llego a la mansión, Marin y Saori miraron a la chica estupefactas

-¿Qué te paso?

-Fue Seiya… intento… raptarme…

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras de la joven, ya que se desvaneció en los brazos de Hades, quien, al descubrir por su cosmos todo lo sucedido, la llevo a su habitación

-Es mi culpa…

-Hades, no te mortifiques… -Shaina había cobrado la conciencia-Fue culpa… de… Seiya y … mia…

-Aun tienes fiebre Shaina, no te esfuerces…

-Se que… querías ayu… darlo pero… yo… ya no… amo a Seiya…

-¿Tan grande fue tu desilusion Shaina?

La cobra asintió

-Bien, entonces descansa, yo arreglare esto…

Hades se puso de pie y hablo con Antoniette respecto a lo que había pasado

-Hay hermanito, hay hermanito… ¿en que lio te has metido ahora?

-Si, lo se y estoy dispuesto a reparar el daño ocasionado…

-¿Y como?

-Lo he pensado mucho y quiero que un caballero de Athena cuide mi santuario en el inframundo, Seiya podría ser el indicado, no morirá, estará vivo… la única condición que pido, es que este dispuesto a ir al Hades, por toda la eternidad…

Antoniette arqueo las cejas

-Tendras que pedirle autorización a Athena

-Lo se y en este preciso momento, ire a hablar con ella

Hades se puso de pie y estaba a punto de irse cuando…

-Estoy al tanto de ello hermano, pero tendras que preguntarle a Seiya si esta de acuerdo en ir…

Hades asintió

-¿Han visto a Seiya?

Todos los chicos negaron con la cabeza… no habían visto al caballero de Pegaso desde que había tratado de raptar a Shaina… ya era de noche y no se encontraba por ningun lado…

Jean, que ya sabia de lo sucedido, llego lo mas rápido que pudo a la mansión, estaba furioso

-¿¡Como se atreve a hacer esto!? ¡Cuando regrese yo…!

Un toquido en la puerta los hizo bajar las escaleras rapidamente

-Hola…

Un Seiya completamente mojado y deprimido se encontraba en la entrada de la mansión

-¡Tu…!

Y sin poder controlarse, un poco de cosmoenergia se concentro en el puño de Jean… estaba a punto de darle su mejor golpe al caballero de Pegaso…

-¡Basta sobrino! ¿Es que acaso no es suficiente? ¡En todo caso, a mi tienes que golpearme, porque yo le ayude!

Jean lo miro sorprendido

-¡Tio!

-Si… pensé que que por fin las cosas se aclararían, pero he visto que las he complicado aun mas… ¡Y tu…!-Jean tomo de la playera a Seiya-¡Si realmente la amas, lucha por ella! ¿o que? ¿no eres lo suficientemente hombrecito como para luchar por ella? ¡En una semana en las ruinas griegas y mas vale que vayas o te buscare hasta el ultimo rincón de la tierra!

Jean solto a Seiya

-Madre, voy a practicar, nos vemos en Grecia…

Dio un portazo dejando a todos helados ante esa actitud, ya que Jean nunca había mostrado esa faceta de su personalidad…

Notas de Lucy: ¡Hola! ¡Feliz Año! Gomen por la tardanza! Me he dedicado a prepararme para presentar mi examen profesional, aun no se cuando sea, pero estoy hechandole ganas!! Y bueno, respecto a la tardanza, fue por una "crisis de inspiración" pero ya regrese! Ojala que les guste este capi!!!!!!

A Andromeda no Sainto: ¡Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior!!! Bueno, aquí, Seiya ya sabe las consecuencias de sus locuras!!!! Je je mira que ahora va a enfrentarse a Jean… y el no es cualquier caballero… ¡Ojala te guste este capi!

A javier de jesusu segura salas: ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Siento la tardanza, aquí esta el capi 13! Ojala te guste!!!!!!

A Middo Heinstein: ¡Hola, Feliz Año! Me alegra que te este gustando! ¡Ojala que este capi también te guste!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Una semana precisamente haba pasado todos estaban en shock ante la situacin Qu hacer? Era la pregunta que Seiya se haca mil y una veces ya haba cometido tantas tonteras, que no quera volver a cometer otra ms pero si Shaina amaba a Jean Por qu hacer un encuentro as? Se detuvo en seco en medio del entrenamiento

-Claro, por lo que hice

Continu con su entrenamiento

-Esta vez ser diferente

Ambos chicos entrenaba arduamente y ninguno era interrumpido, la semana pas para todos, mas con preocupaciones, esto debido a que la cobra, a raz de tanto estrs, cay enferma

-Lo que le faltaba a Shaina

Saori miraba a la chica desde una silla al lado de su cama

-Arde en fiebre y ninguno de los dos viene a visitarla, par de insensibles

Saori saba que Seiya era descuidado, pero llegar a ese grado las horas pasaban y la chica continuaba igual Antoniette y Hades, miraban a Shaina

-Esta durmiendo, hay que dejarla descansar

Antoniette miro a Hades

-Habra posibilidad de que la curaras? Qu tan grave es?

-Bueno, no puedo decrtelo con seguridad, pero si las tenciones continan para ella, es seguro que morir mi sobrino se ve resuelto a solucionar esto de una buena vez

Antoniette suspir

-Tu sobrino es muy bueno, la ayudar en todo lo que pueda adems hay algo que a excepcin de ti, de Shaina, Saori y Jean, nadie mas sabe

Hades la miro

-Ah! Eso!

Antoniette asinti

-Prefiero que se sepa el da del encuentro entre ambos caballeros

La semana pas rpidamente y todos tuvieron que desplazarse hacia Athenas realmente no era del agrado de Seiya el tener que luchar contra un dios, pero si ya lo haba hecho antes Por qu no hacerlo de nuevo?

El escenario ya estaba dispuesto, Shaina y Marin no asistieron, debi a la salud de la primera ambos, caballero y dios, tenan dispuestas ya sus armaduras y la batalla comenz, al principio, Seiya haba comenzado a tener el control de la batalla, sin embargo, un descuido de Jean hizo que ste tomara el control y poco a poco comenzara a debilitarle Jean, ya tena a Seiya tirado completamente en el suelo

-Y as planeabas salvarla? Tu boca es muy grande Pegaso demasiado grande no te mereces a alguien como ella a tu lado, solo eres una carga para ella un intil acaso alguna vez la trataste como se mereca? Estabas tan idiotizado que nunca la viste

Jean le propinaba golpes con el pie en la espalda a Seiya

-Yo dije.! Que lo senta!

El cosmos de Seiya ardi

-Dije que lo siento! Me he dado cuenta que la amo!

El cosmos aumento aun mas inundando el lugar, Seiya lanzo el meteoro de Pegaso y avent a Jean contra una pared

Todo se qued en silencio total

-Maldita sea! No tienes idea de cmo me siento!

Seiya estaba mal herido, pero aun como pudo se puso de pie

-He estado cometiendo tonteras desde hace mucho! Y no me haba dado cuenta que la mujer que amo es ella! Que desde que la vi contigo no he soportado verla entre tus brazos! Que no se que mas hacer para llamar su atencin! Que no se como pedirle perdn por todo el dao que le he hecho!

Repentinamente baja su cosmos y se dirige a Shaina

-Dije que luchara por ti hasta el final y lo hare se que Jean es tu prometido y que pronto se casaran No lo permitir! No puedo verlo junto a ti! Y no me hago a la idea de que seas de otro!

En una fraccin de segundo Seiya aparece frente a Shaina y sin decir nada mas, se la lleva ante el asombro de los dems caballeros y dioses presentes Antoniette miro a Jean

-Bien hecho!

Jean suspira

-Hasta que por fin reaccion

Antoniette respira tranquila

-Bien, ahora depende de ella y aun ms de l

Todos regresaron a Londres haba muchas cosas que hacer

Shaina tena su rostro metido en el pecho de Seiya se haba quedado sin palabras despus haber escuchado de la boca de Seiya todas esas cosas

El caballero de Pegaso se alejo lo ms que pudo de aquel lugar, una isla desierta? No seria mala idea, pero aun recordaba lo que haba hablado con Hades en Londres as que sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigi hacia aquella isla en medio del ocano, en la cual Hades tena una casa de verano

Cuando bajo a Shaina, ella no saba qu hacer reclamos? Gritos como la ltima vez? No, ya era mucho echarle en cara lo sucedido, adems, esta vez, Seiya si se haba ido a los extremos y se la haba llevado a un lugar lo suficientemente lejano como para que alguien la localizara un momento, cualquiera hubiera podido hacerlo, de no ser porque la isla tenia la proteccin del dios del inframundo por eso, la isla nunca fue encontrada en los mapas ni radares

-Qu hacemos ahora?

Shaina miraba a Seiya, no era el mismo de antes

-Va vayamos al interior de la casa

Shaina y el entraron, ella trato de buscar un botiqun de primeros auxilios minutos despus se encontraba curando al caballero de Pegaso, quien la miraba fijamente antes, poda mirar a otro lado, pero ahora, realmente se haba dado cuenta que Shaina era una mujer muy hermosa

- mucho ms hermosa que Saori

Shaina alzo la mirada al orlo murmurar

-Dijiste algo?

Seiya no dejaba de mirarla

-Eh? No, nada

Sin pedirle permiso a Shaina, la bes probar los labios de la cobra, era como probar la miel, realmente dulces!

-Qu crees que haces?

Shaina estaba sonrojada, pero al mismo tiempo molesta

-Por qu nunca te tomas la molestia de preguntar si puedes o no?

Seiya la miro

-Porque esta vez me he dado cuenta que te amo, que este sentimiento es real

Acaricio a Shaina, quien se dejo llevar

-Esta vez me toca a m, demostrarte lo mucho que te amo

Seiya la tomo del mentn y la beso profundamente, ambos se separaron

-Regresemos a Londres

Shaina lo miro

-Estas loco? Jean te va a acabar si te ve

-Ya no me importa Jean, yo te amo, a menos que ests enamorada de l

Shaina lo miro

-Yo te amo Seiya

El caballero de Pegaso la abrazo

-Regresemos Shaina, es hora de aclarar todo esto

La cobra asinti Seiya la tomo entre sus brazos y regresaron a Londres, el primero el verlos de regreso, fue Aioria

-Seiya! Shaina!

Ambos entraron a la mansin, el alboroto ocasionado por su rpido regreso, hizo que todos se asomaran a su llegada

-Antoniette, quiero hablar con usted

Seiya se vea serio

-Tambin contigo Jean

El chico se encontraba en las escaleras aun, con los brazos cruzados, Hades y Persfone tambin entraron, Saori y su pareja tambin entraron

Todos los que se haban quedado afuera, estaban a la expectativa Qu iba a suceder ah adentro? Despus del encuentro en Grecia, todo haba quedado a decisin de Seiya y de Shaina

Adentro, Seiya se armaba de valor

-Vengo a pedir la mano de Shaina, queremos casarnos

Todos miraron a Seiya como si hubieran escuchado lo ms raro del mundo

-En verdad no puedo creer lo que escucho!

Jean miro a Seiya

-Has cometido tantos errores y aun as quieres casarte con ella?

Esta vez ambos jvenes se miraron fijamente

-Si, porque me he dado cuenta que comet muchos errores, me he dado cuenta que Shaina es la mujer de mi vida por eso he venido aqu porque quiero hacer las cosas como se debe

Antoniette y Hades lo miraron fijamente

-Bueno, ya fue mucho sufrimiento o no?

Todos miraron a Jean

-Tienes razn hijo mo

Antoniette miraba a la pareja

-Parece que finalmente Seiya comprendi que Shaina es muy valiosa

Seiya miraba sorprendido

-Felicidades Shaina, finalmente reaccion

Shaina sonri, mientras Seiya la miraba sorprendido

-Si, ellos planearon todo, esta era mi ltima esperanza contigo, si esto no funcionaba, de verdad iba a darme por vencida y me hubiera ido al Olimpo con Antoniette

Seiya sonri

-Vaya que me has dado una buena leccin Shaina siempre fuiste t la que estaba ah, luchando a mi lado, pero yo, nunca me di cuenta hasta ahora ahora soy yo el que estar a tu lado para toda la vida, protegindote y amndote hasta que la muerte nos separe

Seiya abraza a Shaina y le entrega un anillo con dos corazones entrelazados

-Seiya!

-Ya no quiero permanecer lejos de ti por ms tiempo

Ambos sellan su compromiso con un apasionado besoDos semanas despus, en una catedral cercana a la mansin de Antoniette, varias parejas salen de la iglesia entre ellas, la de Seiya y Shaina finalmente juntos, en una nueva vida

Fin

Notas de Lucy: Hola! Despus de de mas de 6 meses de no actualizar, regrese! Bueno, muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces en mi vida, una de ellas es que ya estoy titulada! XD y la otra es que me preparo para el examen para la especialidad! A lo largo de estos meses, he vivido muchas cosas buenas, las cuales me han hecho crecer como persona Prometo hacer mas fics de Saint Seiya! Ojala que este capi les haya gustado!

-A Middo Heinstein: Muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te haya gustado! Bueno, este es el ltimo capi! Ojala te haya gustado!

-A Andromeda no Sainto: Ja, ja ,ja bueno, meti la pata y bastante feo! XD pero recapacito! (yo creo que fueron los golpes de Jean! XD me tarde, pero ya regrese con este capi! Ojala te haya gustado!

-A HI: Me alegra que te haya gustado! El capi 14 es el final! Y sip, se quedaron juntos (de hecho se casaron) XD ojala te haya gustado este capi!


End file.
